


Of The Fleeting Youth And Eternal Truth

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Charlie is 18, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate (it's too long).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jméno Charlie jsem ponechala v originálu, neboť ta česká varianta se mi prostě nelíbí.

Uběhl sotva jeden měsíc a Willy Wonka se vypařil. Tedy ne, že by spadl do kotle s pomerančovým sirupem a vinou velice výkonných slunečních panelů by se podobně jako oranžová tekutina vypařil, načež by v podobě deště skrápěl jednotlivé tabulky čokolády, to opravdu ne, neboť dodržoval bezpečnostní opatření. Willy Wonka se vypařil ve smyslu, že sotva měsíc poté, co se Charlie nastěhoval do továrny, nebyl její majitel k nalezení.

Charliemu to zprvu divné nepřipadalo. Za těch pár týdnů si zvykl, že Willy Wonka hodně času trávil o samotě ve svém pokoji v jedné z věží továrny, leč nikdy si nenechal ujít, když v laboratoři zhotovili nový druh sladkosti, přirozeně ryze dle Wonkova receptu. Nikdy si to nenechal ujít, aby mohl být prvním, kdo finální výrobek ochutná. A právě zjištění, že na ochutnávku nového lízátka, jež každých sedm líznutí mělo měnit příchuť, Wonka nedorazil, Charlieho znejistělo.

Tehdy nad tím ještě pokrčil rameny a nadále se věnoval průzkumu továrny, která byla natolik obrovská, že nadále ještě nenavštívil všechny místnosti. Samozřejmě si dělal poznámky, z nichž se pak učil, čeho všeho je Wonkův komplex schopen. Původně si chtěl zapamatovat i to, kde která místnost leží, brzy ale seznal, že by to byl marný boj, a navíc to ani nebylo potřeba, jelikož mu Willy Wonka nabídl, ať využívá jeho skleněného výtahu, jak se mu zlíbí, dokud s ním nebude plašit personál na oddělení kočičích jazýčků. Na důvod se Charlie raději neptal a návštěvu onoho oddělení se mu prozatím dařilo odsouvat.

Nicméně když Willy Wonka nebyl přítomen ani při ochutnávce speciálního druhu čokolády, která měla kromě mírné chuti mentolu schopnosti zuby i čistit a na kterou továrník už čtrnáct dní pěl ódy, Charliemu začala Wonka absence vrtat hlavou. Věděl sice moc dobře, že Wonka nemá rád, když ho někdo v jeho pokoji ruší, Charliemu se ale zdálo, že nemá na výběr. Na jednu stranu byl zvědavý, na druhou měl o Wonku strach, a tak se jednoho podvečera vydal do věže, kde měl Willy Wonka něco jako apartmá.

Jenže k Charlieho překvapení ve věži žádný pokoj nenašel. Z výtahu vstoupil do chodby, na jejímž konci nebylo nic. Jen tma, přičemž Charliemu něco říkalo, že by se k ní přibližovat neměl. Pouze pár chvil bezradně hleděl před sebe, až když se chtěl otočit zpět k výtahu, všiml si, že na stěně visí nevzhledným písmem popsaný papír. Co papír, pergamen, pomyslel si Charlie, jenž by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby šlo o jedlý pergamen.

Vrátil se tedy do výtahu, neboť na chodbě byla zima a z černoty vanul nepříjemný vítr, a zatímco se nechal přenést zpět do centra továrny, dal se nedočkavě do čtení.

_Milý Charlie,_

_předem prosím přijmi mou omluvu za tak náhlý odjezd, a také za absenci jakéhokoliv rozloučení. Skutečně mě to mrzí, ale vycestoval jsem uprostřed noci, a budit kvůli tomu Tebe a Tvou rodinu mi přišlo jako vskutku hrubé. Odložit odjezd jsem nemohl, jelikož se mi naskytla příležitost, která se jednoduše neodmítá. Více už napsat nestíhám, ale pokud se mi povede objevit, v co doufám, bude to opravdu velké._

_Netuším, kdy se vrátím, Charlie. Mohu být pryč týdny, měsíce, roky… Uvědomuji si, do jaké situace jsem Tě nyní dostal, ale jeden z Umpalumpů již umí na dobré úrovni Náš jazyk. Jmenuje se Oklohkmnopon, bude ovšem rád, když mu budeš říkat John Wayne. Je tím hercem úplně posedlý stejně jako většina Umpalumpů. Obrať se na něj s jakýmikoliv otázkami, leč vezmi na vědomí, že má továrna je i Tvá továrna. Budu sice velice potěšen, když ji po návratu najdu stále na stejném místě a ve funkčním stavu, ovšem… Věřím, že se na Tebe mohu spolehnout, Charlie._

_Willy Wonka_

_P.S.: Jakmile se někde na chvíli usadím, ozvu se Ti._

 

S výjimkou podpisu a posledního řádku by Charlie vůbec nepoznal, že dopis psal Willy Wonka. Když v účetních knihách viděl jeho písmo, tak vždy působilo úhledně, pečlivě, ale tentokrát byla jednotlivá slova doslova načmáraná, z čehož Charlie usoudil, že továrník musel skutečně spěchat. To však nikterak chlapcovo rozhořčení nezjemnilo. Snažil se chápat, že Willy Wonka má na práci i jiné věci, než se věnovat zrovna jemu, ale… Jak ho tady může nechat samotného celé roky? Co má dělat? Vždyť se v cukroví vůbec nevyzná?! Vždyť…

Celý rozčarovaný si ani nevšiml, že výtah už dávno přistál a nyní již otevřenými dveřmi za ním vešel jeden Umpalumpa a začal jej tahat za rukáv. Netušil, jak dlouho tam s ním pracovník továrny stál, jelikož když jej Charlie konečně vzal na vědomí, Umpalumpa se tvářil pořád vlídně, i když trochu naléhavě.

„Co se děje?“ otázal se jej Charlie, Umpalumpa ale jen zavrtěl hlavou a za rukáv jej táhnul z výtahu. Ačkoliv by se Charlie raději ještě chvíli věnoval dopisu a své hořkost ohledně odjezdu Willyho Wonky, pro teď ho více zajímalo, kam jej Umpalumpa táhne. Brzy dorazili k jedněm z mnoha dveří, které se v centrální místnosti nacházely, načež šli chodbou, až dorazili do… knihovny?

Do knihovny a kanceláře zároveň, pomyslel si Charlie, když si kromě knihovniček všiml také trojice psacích stolů a několika křesel. Od jednoho z nich vstal společensky oblečený Umpalumpa.

„Vy budete pan Charlie, že ano?“ uslyšel chlapec poprvé Umpalumpu promluvit slovy, jímž rozuměl.

„A vy John Wayne? Říkám to správně?“ usmál se váhavě chlapec, přičemž jeho úsměv se jen rozšířil, když se Umpalumpa doslova zazubil a jeho dva kolegové u svých psacích strojů nadšeně zatleskali.

„Ano, to jsem,“ zazněl Umpalumpa hrdě. „K vašim službám, pane Charlie. Kdykoliv budete něco potřebovat, většinou mě najdete zde v knihovně. K ruce vám jsou také mí asistenti, Bob a Bubla,“ kývl John Wayne směrem k dalším dvěma Umpalumpům, kteří Charliemu zvesela zamávali.

„Takže vy víte, kam se pan Wonka vydal?“ zeptal se Charlie na první věc, která jej napadla, přičemž při opětovným pomyšlení na Willyho Wonku se znovu rozrušil.

„To bohužel nevím, pane Charlie,“ zavrtěl Umpalumpa hlavou. „Zmínil se pouze o tom, že v případě úspěchu se bude jednat o opravdu revoluční objev.“

Charlie nedokázal skrýt své zklamání, které z jeho tváře John Wayne vyčetl.

„Ale nebojte se,“ pronesl mírně. „Až se pan Wonka vrátí, vše se dozvíte. A i kdyby to trvalo velmi dlouho, mezitím máte fůru času, abyste se cítil v továrně jako doma. Nudit se rozhodně nebudete, neboť už jsem stihl sestavit menší seznam toho, co byste se mohl chtít naučit.“

„Opravdu?“ pookřál Charlie znatelně.

„Ano,“ usmál se John Wayne, otočil se a ze stolu sebral velký kus papíru, jenž ovšem v Charlieho dlaních vypadal znatelně menší. Také písmo bylo drobné, leč pro chlapce stále dobře čitelné.

„Můžeme začít, jakmile budete chtít, a postup bude záležet čistě na vás,“ informoval jej Umpalumpa, načež chvíli vyčkával, než Charlie seznam přečetl. Poté se znovu ozval: „Pan Wonka se mi snažil vysvětlit, že chodíte do nějaké… školy?“

„Ano,“ přikývl Charlie. „Zabírá mi spoustu času, který bych mohl strávit v továrně, ale musím tam chodit ještě asi tři a půl roku, než mi povolí odejít. A já dříve neodejdu, protože mamince by se to nelíbilo.“

„Rozumím,“ odpověděl John Wayne vážně. „Když tedy budete mít čas, nebojte se mne kdykoliv oslovit. Víte, pan Wonka také usoudil, že se vám zde bude lépe učit, když jej nebudete mít pořád za zády. Můžete se učit a prozkoumávat, jakým tempem budete chtít…“

„Dobře, děkuji,“ usmál se znovu Charlie. „Na shledanou,“ řekl ještě, načež napodobil pozdrav, kterým se s Umpalumpy domlouval Wonka. John Wayne mu gesto oplatil, a poté už se Charlie vydal domů. Bylo přeci jen se připozdívalo a chlapec nechtěl přijít pozdě k večeři.

Než se o pár hodin později uložil do postele, ještě jednou si přečetl dopis Willyho Wonky, neboť mu hlavou vrtala Umpalumpovo poslední sdělení. Že si Wonka myslel, že se Charliemu bude lépe dýchat, když tady továrník nebude… Chlapec tomu totiž vůbec nerozuměl. Od onoho momentu, když byl s Wonkou na návštěvě u jeho otce, změnil na něj názor a brzy si jej začal opravdu vážit. A chtěl se učit od něj, chtěl pochopit, proč jsou jeho cukrovinky ty nejlepší, chtěl… chtěl být s ním.

A vědění, že Willy Wonka to nepoznal, jej mrzelo. Bylo to pro něj strašně zvláštní, protože poprvé v životě zažil stesk po druhém člověku, kterého sice pořádně ani neznal, přesto k němu velice rychle přilnul, aby o něj vzápětí zase přišel. Ale nemohl si pomoct, nemohl být zcela skleslý, když jej zase u srdci hřálo, že mu Willy Wonka věří. Alespoň to tak psal v dopise. Že mu věří, a také doufal, že se mu Wonka opravdu ozve. Ano, na to se těšil, a v podstatě se těšil i na to, až se začne něčemu v továrně učit.

Těšil se, protože továrna to byla úžasná, plná neskutečných možností, ale…

Charlieho zabolelo u srdce a přitáhl si polštář blíže k sobě, aby jej mohl pevně obejmout a zabořit do něj obličej.

Ale co byla Wonkova továrna bez Willyho Wonky?

XXXXX

Dny a týdny plynuly a Charlie si brzy zvyknul na novou rutinu. Od pondělí do pátku se věnoval škole a po večerech se jen procházel po továrně, objevuje stále nová místa, případně znovuobjevuje místa, na něž už takřka zapomněl. O víkendech pak vypomáhal doma, načež se společně s Johnem Waynem zaměřili na jednu z položek na Umpalumpově seznamu. Charlie se do svých činností natolik ponořil, že po nějaké době už na Willyho Wonku myslel jen občas. Velice se těšil, až se vrátí, ale usoudil, že do té doby stejně bude mít plné ruce práce a s továrníkem by se tak jako tak moc vídat nemohl.

Nicméně ale stejně každé ráno pár minut vzhlížel ke střeše továrny, z níž se, aniž by chlapec tušil jak, čas od času snesl dopis. Uložil si ho pak pod polštář, načež celou dobu strávenou ve škole byl jako na trní. Když se konečně dostal domů, teprve tehdy k dopisu usedl a na půdě si jej přečetl, srdce hlasitě bušící, zasněný úsměv na rtech. Občas mu sice i zatrnulo, neboť z toho, co mu Willy Wonka popisoval, šel mráz po zádech, vždy si ale nakonec oddechl, jelikož ze všech potíží se továrníkovi až doposud dařilo vyváznout.

Ačkoliv si Charlie nebyl jistý, zda to Willy Wonka myslí vážně, nebo se u toho pravidelně kysele šklebí, na konci se dopisů jej továrník pravidelně vyzýval, aby mu Charlie popsal vše, co se naučil, a aby mu sdělil své otázky, má-li jaké. Ptal se také, jak se chlapci v továrně líbí a jak se mu celkově daří, čemuž už se Charlie zdráhal věřit, že továrníka opravdu zajímá, leč nikdy tuto otázku neignoroval. Popsal většinou celou jednu stránku pergamenu, jejichž stoh mu Umpalumpové předali, a poté stačilo dopis jen srolovat a hodit do vzduchu. Pergamen se následně sám vznesl k obloze.

A tak to šlo dál a dál, dokud Charlie nezavršil předposlední školní rok. Přirozeně mohl i po tom dalším ještě pokračovat, a jelikož měl velice slušné výsledky, tušil, že se jej budou rodiče či učitelé snažit přesvědčit, nicméně chlapec ve svých patnácti letech přesně věděl, co chce v životě dělat. Chtěl pracovat ve Wonkově továrně, kde se skutečně za ty dva a půl roku cítil jako doma a s pomocí Johna Waynea a dalších Umpalumpů už rozuměl většině výrobních procesů, jež se v továrně odehrávaly. Nutno dodat, že s některými nesouhlasil a zařekl se, že až se továrník vrátí, promluví si s nimi o nich, přičemž…

Přičemž nějakým způsobem tušil, že to bude brzy. Nepatrně to naznačoval Wonkův poslední dopis, ve kterém Charliemu gratuloval k dokončení dalšího školního roku, k čemuž dodal, že se může chlapec těšit na dárek, který mu z dalekých končin přiveze. Charlie nadále neměl ponětí, kde se továrník nachází a co vůbec hledá, částečně to ale kladl za vinu sobě. Nikdy se totiž Wonky nezeptal, neboť doufal, že se mu s tím majitel továrny svěří, až sám bude chtít. Přestože otevíral každý dopis s očekáváním, zda Willy již onen objev učinil, mnohem více než na tu „věc“ se jeho myšlenky upíraly k továrníkovu návratu.

Ano, zvykl si být v továrně jen s Umpalumpy, kteří byli opravdu výbornými společníky a kteří jej velice ochotně učili jejich jazyku a zvykům, navíc měl svou rodinu, i když…  i když byla o něco méně početná než před dvěma lety.

Charlie si tiše povzdechl a upřel zrak ke stropu továrny, z něhož se snášel sladký sníh, což bylo trochu zvláštní vzhledem k tomu, že venku bylo takřka třicet stupňů. Továrna si ale žila vlastním životem. Na chlapcovu otevřenou dlaň dopadlo pár vloček, jež Charlie bez zaváhání slízl a spokojeně se usmál. Jemná chuť citrónu, pomyslel si, nicméně náladu mu to příliš nezvedlo.

Zpětně jej mrzelo, že Willy Wonka zmeškal poslední rozloučení s babičkou Jiřinkou, se kterou si rozuměl. Kdykoliv je Charlie viděl v družném rozhovoru, nedokázal se nepousmát, neboť tvořili nesmírně podivnou dvojici. Babička, hovořící každou minutu o něčem jiném, a Willy, pozorně sledující tok jejích rozlétaných myšlenek. Ať už věděl, o čem zrovna mluví nebo ne, jeho byla vždy laskavá.

Brzy po ní se rozloučili také s dědečkem Jiřím, čemuž se Charlie ani ve svém věku nedivil. S babičkou se totiž zvláštně doplňovali, jeden nezdolný optimista s hlavou v oblacích, druhý nezdolný pesimista s nohama pevně na zemi. Vyvažovali jeden druhého, a jakmile ona rovnováha byla narušená…

Na Willyho odpověď po takto pochmurných zprávách čekal velice dlouho. Přišla až po dvou měsících a byla přesně tak chladná a netečná, jak by Charlie očekával. Nepochyboval však o tom, že továrník byl zasažen a že byl zasažen hodně. Nejspíše se zlobil sám na sebe, že se s Charlieho prarodiči nerozloučil a místo toho se hnal za bůhvíčím, nicméně chlapec se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že si tovární trochu trpět zasloužil. Věděl, že takové pocity nejsou správné, ale prostě to Wonkovi přál.

Snad aby podobným úvahám unikl, dal se znovu do práce. Bylo třeba posekat trávu v centrální místnosti, neboť Umpalumpové už teď přes vysoký porost skoro neviděli. Charliemu se původně tak vysoká nezdála, jenže poté mu rodiče připomněli, že za poslední dva roky se pořádně vytáhl. Vždyť maminku přerostl už dávno a tatínka minul asi před měsícem. Zatímco se oháněl kosou (stroje se na tak jemnou trávu nepoužívaly), napadlo jej, zda už je i vyšší než Willy Wonka. Neviděl jej tak dlouho, že už si ani nevybavil, jak byl továrník vysoký...

Když onoho dne dokončil veškerou práci, rozhodl se využít hezkého počasí a také toho, že ještě nebyl příliš unavený, a zamířil na místo posledního odpočinku svých prarodičů. Zamýšlel tam zajít už před pár dny, kdy ve městě řádil pořádný vítr, ovšem teprve dnes se udělalo opravdu hezky, aby měl nějaký úklid větší smysl. Po cestě nakoupil nějaké květiny a zatímco se slunce blížilo k obzoru, Charlie vkročil na hřbitov. V zamyšlení se blížil k místu určení, sluneční paprsky jej oslňovaly, a snad proto až pouhých pár metrů před cílem se zarazil. Spatřil totiž, že na hřbitově není sám.

Oranžové paprsky svítily proti němu, právě teď se ale částečně schovaly za náhrobní kameny a také za siluetu postavy, postávající nedaleko od nich. Charliemu se rozbušilo srdce zběsilým tempem, žaludek se mu sevřel a ruce se roztřásly. Raději si květiny přitiskl blíž k hrudi, aby je náhodou neupustil. Byl by na Willyho zavolal, vědom si však místa, kde se nacházeli, potlačil chlapec své veselí a spěšně došel tam, kam mířil.

Dokonce se přinutil Willyho zcela nechat na pokoji, dopřát mu čas, aby si uvědomil, že tady není sám, pročež Charlie beze slova uchopil vázy se zvadlými květinami, naplnil je čistou vodou a vložil do nich květiny nové. S koštětem v ruce pak odklidil větvičky a listí z uliček i kamenů, a chvíli snad i zadoufal, že by mu Willy mohl pomoci, ten se ale nehnul z místa.

Až teprve tehdy, kdy se Charlie postavil vedle něj, pohled upřený na zlatě vyrytá jména svých prarodičů, uslyšel, jak se Willy nadechl k promluvě.

XXXXX

„Velmi mě mrzí, že jsem nedokázal přijít,“ řekl Willy Wonka tiše, aniž by se pohnul. „A že jsem se ani nerozloučil.“

Charlie pozvedl pohled k továrníkově tváři, hlavou mu však nejprve prolétla myšlenka na to, že za dva a půl roku byl výškový rozdíl mezi nimi opravdu minimální. Snad pár centimetrů. Pak se ale chlapec zaměřil na Wonkův výraz, jeho rysy strnulé, leč v očích spatřoval opravdový, ryzí smutek.

„Alespoň jsem jim přečetl dopis…“ odvětil Charlie, aniž by nad tím uvažoval. Ano, skutečně přál Wonkovi, aby svých činů litoval, ovšem bolest, již ze staršího muže vnímal, se na něj přenesla. Vnímal ji a jen ji podněcovat bylo to poslední, co by chtěl. „Pochopili, že jste na cestách a že…“

„To není ta neomluvitelná část, můj mladý příteli,“ přerušil jej Wonka, nadále hovořící tlumeným hlasem. „Na cestu bych vyrazil za každou cenu. Ale stejně tak jsem se měl za každou cenu rozloučit. Ale nemohl…“ zarazil se a Charlie postřehl, jak se jeho hlas zachvěl emocemi. „Nevěděl jsem, co říct… jak… jak se má člověk rozloučit s lidmi, které možná už nikdy neuvidí?“ pohlédl Wonka vůbec poprvé na Charlieho, jemuž se zadrhl dech v hrdle, jakmile si všiml slz, třpytících se v očích Willyho Wonky.

Charlie nevěděl, co mu říct. Neexistoval žádný návod, žádný doporučený postup. Člověk se musel řídit svým nejlepším vědomím a svědomím, svými city, svým srdcem a svou intuicí, což byly aspekty, s nimiž Willy Wonka uměl zacházet, ale zas a znovu jen v rámci továrny. Jinak ne. Co se týče emocí, byl muž stojící před Charliem zcela ztracený. Vždyť ani teď očividně netušil, jak se zachovat. Místo toho, aby se s nimi šel po cestě přivítat, zamířil na hřbitov, aby přemýšlel nad svými činy, nad tím, co by měl dělat…

Chlapce ta bezbrannost staršího muže dojala. Možná se na něj měl zlobit, možná mu měl spoustu věcí vytýkat, v tu chvíli to ale nedokázal. Místo toho se řídil svým srdce a poskytl Wonkovi to, co podle v tu chvíli nejvíce potřeboval. Objetí.

Bez dalšího uvažování vsunul ruce pod Willyho paže a přitiskl se k němu. Neodradila jej ani následná strnulost staršího muže, ani vědomí, že tím Wonku nejspíše velmi překvapil, cosi hřejivého se mu však rozlilo nitrem poté, co se starší muž alespoň trošku uvolnil a objal Charlieho kolem krku. Jeho hůl dopadla s tupým zvukem na chodník.

Charlie poslouchal roztřesené nádechy a výdechy staršího muže, cítil, jak se třese, dokonce vnímal i to, jak se slzy vsakují do jeho trika. Tehdy snad objal Wonku ještě pevněji, zcela přesvědčen o tom, že se zachoval správně. S úlevou se pořádně nadechl a nad příjemnou, avšak neznámou vůní otevřel oči. Začal si lámat hlavu nad tím, co to může být, a přestože před měsícem složil Johnem Waynem připravenou zkoušku, co se vůní různých cukrátek týče, tohle mu vůbec nic neříkalo.

„Vyrostl jsi,“ promluvil Willy Wonka, když se odtáhl od Charlieho. Ve stále vlhkých očích se usadila vlídnost, úsměv zazářil laskavostí, z níž se chlapci rozbušilo srdce.

O kousek od Wonky odstoupil a usmál se také.

„Byla to dlouhá doba,“ pokrčil rameny, načež se opatrně zeptal: „Půjdeme domů?“

Willyho očí se dotklo dojetí.

„Půjdeme,“ přikývl. „Snad mne rádi uvidí…“ dodal nejistě.

„Určitě,“ povzbudil jej Charlie. „Akorát maminka vám nejspíše vynadá, že jste měl napsat, aby mohla na dnešek uvařit vaše oblíbené jídlo.“

„Po těch měsících na cestách nepohrdnu ničím z kuchyně tvých rodičů,“ poznamenal Wonka, načež se společně s Charliem vydali zpátky do továrny, kde Willyho čekalo pořádné přivítání nejen od Umpalumpů.


	2. Chapter 2

Druhého dne okolo desáté dopoledne už Charlie klepal na Wonkův pokoj, který byl zpátky na svém místě. Bylo to zvláštní, po takové době se tady octnout a… jako by snad ani ty dva a půl roku neuběhly, pomyslel si. Nicméně v takovém případě by jej Willy Wonka určitě nežádal, aby dnes přišel, jakmile bude mít hotové všechny domácí povinnosti, neboť musí prodiskutovat vše, co továrník během své cesty objevil.

Na vyzvání, aby vešel, vzal Charlie za kliku, načež vstoupil dovnitř, srdce napětím až v krku. Byl skutečně zvědavý, co mu Wonka poví.

Starší muž byl jako obvykle oblečen ve vínově červený oblek, hůl však stála opřená o zeď, jak si stačil Charlie povšimnout. Továrník totiž seděl za stolem a pravděpodobně se věnoval účetním knihám.

„Posaď se prosím, za minutku se ti budu věnovat,“ pozvedl k němu na moment Wonka pohled a věnoval chlapci nepatrný úsměv, než se vrátil ke své práci.

Charlie se tedy usadil do jednoho z dvojice křesel. Prsty chvíli bubnoval o kožené opěradlo, následně se ale plně zaměřil na interiér pokoje, v němž byl vlastně asi jen… třikrát? Proto nedokázal odhadnout, zda se cokoliv změnilo, spíše se jen na popud vlastní zvědavosti rozhlížel kolem a přemýšlel, jestli by se i jemu samotnému takové bydlení líbilo.

Co se týče barev, neměl žádné preference, ale ona kombinace vínové červené, kterou měl Wonka očividně v oblibě, a černé jej příliš neoslovila. První barvou disponovali, kromě Wonkova obleku také sedačka, křesla, závěsy a čalouněné dveře, černý byl koberec a veškeré doplňky v pokoji, zatímco třetí dominantní barvou byla tmavě hnědá, již nosilo dřevo, užité na výrobu nábytku včetně knihoven a psacího stolu. Ať se chlapec rozhlížel, jak chtěl, modrou či zelenou nikde nespatřil, pouze záblesky bílé díky stohům papírů, účetní knize a v neposlední řadě Wonkovým zubům.

Ta myšlenka jej přivedla zpátky k továrníkovi, jenž nadále cosi spisoval, a tak chlapec nechal dál proudit myšlenky ohledně zařízení pokoje, až se dostal k otázce, zda i Wonkova koupelna je vyvedená v jedné ze zmíněných barev. Ačkoliv si uvědomoval, jak pošetilá úvaha to je, přeci jen se začínal trochu nudit, pročež potlačil úsměv a zcela nevinně se Wonky zeptal, zda by nemohl využít jeho koupelny.

„Obejdi knihovnu napravo a rovně,“ zamumlal Wonka, aniž by odtrhl zrak od knihy.

Chlapce jeho netečnost zarazila, neboť očekával alespoň překvapený pohled vzhledem k tomu, jaký měl Wonka problém se vůbec dotknout jiného člověka, a že takto bez zaváhání nechal někoho jiného, aby se mu toulal v pokoji… Charlie však nečekal, až si to továrník rozmyslí, střelhbitě se vydal naznačeným směrem, až došel k dřevěným dveřím. Vešel, rozsvítil a spokojeně se zazubil. Koupelna byla celá kompletně bílá, pouze ručníky a rohožky byly opět vínově rudé, a koupelná tedy byla úplně stejná, jakou jim nechal Wonka přistavět k domečku.

Charlie sice netušil, jak s touto nově nabytou informací naloží, ono zjištění alespoň ukojilo jeho zvědavost. Když už byl v koupelně, alespoň si umyl ruce, načež se vrátil do hlavního pokoje za Wonkou. Ten už neseděl u stolu, nýbrž si právě podával svou hůl a mile se na Charlieho usmál.

„Pojď za mnou,“ kývl na chlapce a vydal se ke dveřím.

Charlie jej poslechl, zavřel za nimi dveře a připojil se k Wonkovi, který…

„Odkdy tady jsou tyhle dveře?“ vyhrkl Charlie zaskočeně, neboť si opravdu nepamatoval, že by na chodbě k Wonkově bytu bylo ještě něco, především pak dveře, které vzhledem k jejich velikosti jeden těžko přehlídne.

„Od teď,“ odbyl jej Wonka, zatímco hledal správný klíč, což zabralo několik desítek vteřin. Jakmile dveře odemkl, klíč ze svazku raději sundal a předal jej Charliemu, který na něj nadále jen kulil oči.

„Když jsem přemýšlel, jaký dárek bych ti měl dát za ty všechny tvé narozeniny, které jsem promeškal,“ promluvil znovu továrník, očima se však Charliemu vyhýbal. „Napadlo mě, že bys možná ocenil trochu soukromí… Neříkám,“ odkašlal si Wonka a na moment mrknul na chlapce, jak se tváří, než se vrátil pohledem ke dveřím a holí je pootevřel. „Neříkám, že se sem musíš přestěhovat hned, ale kdybys někdy holt chtěl být sám, kdybys potřeboval v klidu přemýšlet nebo třeba někoho…“ přešel Willyho hlas ve vypísknutí, načež se snažil marně potlačit smích a chvíli trvalo, než zase nasadil vážnou tvář. „Kdyby sis chtěl přivést kamarády, tak máš kam,“ zakončil svůj proslov a zatřepal klíčkem před Charlieho obličejem, aby snad chlapci konečně došlo, že si jej má převzít.

Charlie to také udělal, ovšem stále naprosto zaskočen tím, o čem Wonka mluvil.

„Vy… vy jste mi dal vlastní pokoj?“ nemohl tomu chlapec uvěřit.

„Dá se to tak říci,“ pousmál se Wonka na Charlieho. „Ale označení byt by sedělo více, neboť zde máš více místností,“ když se však chlapec stále nehnul v místa, Wonka jej popohnal slovy: „Tak na co čekáš, prohlídni si ho!“

Charliemu se po tváři rozlil nadšený úsměv a srdce se mu rozbušilo jako splašené, když poprvé vstoupil dovnitř.

Dokonce pocítil úlevu, neboť byt byl sice na první pohled strukturován podobě jako ten Wonkův, barevná kombinace však byla zcela jiná a Charlieho se zmocnilo podezření, že Willy nějakým způsobem zjistil, že vínově červená, černá a tmavě hnědá nebudou pro chlapce to pravé. Charlie to však dokázal ocenit, protože kombinace bílé, světle hnědé a zelené, do jaké byl byt sladěn, se mu rozhodně líbila více.

Nejprve mu do oka padl mohutný, světle hnědý stůl s bílou židlí, světle hnědé byly i skříně a knihovny kolem, stejně tak menší stolek u bílého gauče a dvou křesel, koberec a závěsy zářily světlou zelení, stěny pak byly střídavě světle zelené a bílé. Mezi koberci prosvítala světle hnědá, dřevěná podlaha. Charlie si nemohl pomoci, ale tohle se mu vážně moc líbilo, dokonce v rozích hlavního pokoje stály menší stromy, na parapetu se nacházela trojice květináčů.

„Kdyby se ti něco nelíbilo, můžeme to vyměnit nebo rovnou vyhodit,“ ozval se po chvíli Wonka, který jak si Charlie konečně všiml se už stačil usadit na gauči, přehodil si nohu přes nohu a kriticky pohled studoval. „Na mě je to tady moc světlé, ale říkal jsem si, že tobě se to bude líbit.“

„Líbí… moc,“ vydechl Charlie, jenž se nadále zdráhal uvěřit, že tohle… TOHLE, je jeho. Ano, sice byl v podstatě spoluvlastníkem továrny, ale ani to si pořád nějak nepřipouštěl, co kdyby si Wonka jednou pomyslel, že není hoden, ale když… když mu teď dal byt?! Vlastní byt!

Se zatajeným dechem si prohlédl i další pokoje, tedy ložnici s obrovskou postelí a prostornými skříněmi, prošmejdil i skvěle vybavenou kuchyni a koupelnu, jež byla navlas stejná jako ta Wonkova. Nakonec si ještě povšimnul dveří v hlavním pokoji, které však Charliemu nešly otevřít.

„Tam prozatím nic není,“ oznámil chlapci Wonka, když si všiml jeho snažení. „Ale pověřil jsem několik Umpalumpů, aby postavili byt i pro tvou rodinu, kdyby ses nechtěl stěhovat sám. Bude hotový tak za dva týdny. Do té doby se můžeš zabydlet nebo se rozhodnout, že raději zůstaneš doma… Je to na tobě,“ dotkl se Wonkových rtů další úsměv, jenž byl doslova nakažlivý.

„Nevím, jak vám poděkovat,“ rozhodil Charlie bezradně rukama, zatímco se nadšeně na staršího muže zubil. „Já… já přeci… je mi jen patnáct a…“

„Já vím, Charlie,“ naklonil Wonka hlavu a přikývl. „Nemusíš se stěhovat teď ani třeba za rok. Jen jsem chtěl, abys věděl, že teď je tvůj domov tady v továrně. Že tady máš navždy své místo…“

Chlapec si zkousl ret a musel si protřít oči, aby se nad těmi slovy nerozplakal. Ať už o Wonkovi kdykoliv pochyboval, nyní jej definitivně přesvědčil, že továrník má dobré srdce.

„Vím, že ti tím nevynahradím ty roky, co jsem tady nebyl, ale…“ zvedl se Wonka z pohovky, v tu chvíli se ale podruhé během čtyřiadvaceti hodin octl v Charlieho objetí. I tentokrát Willy Wonka ztuhl překvapením, brzy na to se mu ale po tváři rozlil úsměv ne nepodobný šťastnému, a objal chlapce zpět.

XXXXX

„Tato část amerického kontinentu mne vždy fascinovala a už od mládí jsem se toužil na Floridu podívat,“ zahájil své vyprávění Willy Wonka, když se opět usadili v jeho pracovně, továrník na gauči, Charlie v křesle. „Doposud jsem ale měl na práci jiné věci, prozkoumával jsem jiná zákoutí světa ve snaze objevit nové chutě, ovšem před dvěma a půl lety se zdálo, že se jsem dostal poslední příležitost tamní neprobádaný kousek země projít křížem krážem. Města na Floridě totiž stále rostla a já se začal domnívat, že v horizontu pěti let už žádná neprozkoumaná část Ameriky nebude.“

„Ale proč zrovna Florida?“ neudržel svou zvědavost Charlie na uzdě, vzápětí už ale očekával Wonkovo netrpělivé mátnutí rukou a nějakou připomínku, továrník se ale jen tajemně ušklíbl, pohodlně se opřel a spojil před sebou konečky prstů.

„Říká ti něco jméno Ponce de Leon?“ optal se chlapce. „Přesněji řečeno, Juan Ponce de Leon?“

„Ne, pane,“ zavrtěl Charlie hlavou.

„Ani jsem to nečekal,“ přiznal Wonka s lehce arogantním podtónem. „Byl to španělský mořeplavec, který mimo jiné objevil poloostrov Florida a který… mimo jiné ovšem, pátral po Pramenu mládí.“

Wonka se vzápětí odmlčel, jako by čekal, až Charlie podotkne, že se přeci jedná jen o legendu, pokud o ní tedy chlapec slyšel. Nicméně Charlie mlčel, zájem se mu zračil ve tváři, pak ale přeci jen něco pronesl, ačkoliv se nejednalo o to, co továrník předpokládal.

„Až tak daleko vás dohnal nález jednoho šedivého vlasu?“

„Ale samozřejmě, že ne,“ protočil Wonka oči, zněl však spíše pobaveně než uraženě. „Nepopírám, že bych to nevyzkoušel, to nikoliv, šlo mi ale především o jeho chuť. Jak může takový Pramen mládí chutnat? Jako obyčejná voda? Jako opravdu čerstvá voda? Bude mít nějaké aroma? Všechny tyto otázky jsem si kladl už od mládí a částečně si je kladu stále, i když…“ odmlčel se znovu továrník dramaticky.

„I když…?“ povzbudil jej Charlie, který ale stejně už tušil, že Wonka uspěl. Jinak by mu oči tak šibalsky nesvítily.

„I když očekávám, že jednou se svých odpovědí dočkám,“ usmál se Willy Wonka spokojeně a složil ruce na opěradla. „Vůni už znám. Je to něco mezi mátou, citrónem a opravdu čerstvým, takřka horským vzduchem, ale zbytek… Na to si ještě počkáme.“

„Takže jste Pramen mládí objevil?“ zeptal se bez dechu chlapec, vzrušení mu kolovalo žilami. Objevitele Ponce de Leona neznal, ale legendu o Pramenu mládí samozřejmě ano, ačkoliv nijak podrobně. Považoval ji ale vážně jen za pohádku, za legendu, ale Wonkovi… Wonkovi by bez zaváhání uvěřil, že Pramen mládí skutečně našel.

„Ano, můj milý malý příteli,“ usmál se nadšeně Willy. „Našel. Našel, vztyčil kolem ní neviditelnou bariéru, aby se k ní žádný náhodný čmuchal nedostal a náhodou se nedostal zpět do věku batolecího, a přivezl snad dostatečné množství vzorků. Trvalo to dlouho, ale stále jsem teprve za začátku…“ zazněl na moment Wonka trochu ztrápeně, vzápětí ale opět pookřál. „Ale i to je na tom to vzrušující.“

„To je skvělé,“ zazubil se Charlie na továrníka. „A co teď plánujete dělat?“

„Jak co?“ pokrčil Willy rameny. „Potřebuji zjistit, jaké množství a jak bude na živý organismus působit, zjistíme chuť, reakce s dalšími látkami… Umpalumpové budou mít konečně zase něco nového na práci. Už jsem měl pocit, že se mi někteří z nich začínali nudit.“

„Jsem rád, že vaše cesta stála za to,“ pronesl Charlie jemně, na což Willy Wonka zareagoval dalším, vlídným úsměvem.

„Děkuji, Charlie, já také,“ přikývl pak.

„Zůstanete teď v továrně?“ zajímalo pochopitelně chlapce.

„Ano, v dohledné době se určitě nikam nechystám,“ přisvědčil Wonka a Charlie měl pocit, že chce starší muž ještě něco dodat, nakonec se ale rozhodl si informaci nechat pro sebe. „Chápu správně, že příští školní rok je tvým posledním?“ změnil továrník téma.

„Přesně tak,“ odvětil Charlie.

„Dobrá,“ přikývl Wonka. „Dobrá, tak tedy, pokud dnes nemáš jiné povinnosti, rád bych s tebou a Johnem Waynem prošel, čemu jste se již stačili věnovat, respektive kterým procedurám rozumíš. Nehodlám tě nijak zkoušet, nemusíš mít obavy,“ zavrtěl hlavou, když Charlie ihned otevřel ústa, aby položil předpokládanou otázku. Chlapec vzápětí ústa znovu zavřel, čímž Wonkovi potvrdil, že odhadl Charlieho záměr správně. Že by nakonec jeho problém se sociálními interakcemi nebyl tak vážný? pomyslel si Wonka a koutek úst mu sebou v náznaku ironického šklebu cuknul.

„Zkoušet tě nebudu, leč očekávám, že řekněme za rok a půl už bys měl znát vše, co všechno Wonkova továrna dokáže,“ dodal a vstal z křesla. „Nakonec tě budu muset naučit zacházet s účetními knihami a celkově s tím neuvěřitelně nudným papírováním, ale ten zbytek je zábava,“ usmál se poté na chlapce povzbudivě. „Můžeme?“

Charlie horlivě přikývl a následoval Wonku do chodby, pak do výtahu a po přistání do kanceláře Johna Waynea. Pár vteřin se vyrovnával s tou zprávou, že už má větší část učení za sebou a že mu zbývá pouze rok a půl, než by měl všechno umět, leč více než nějaké obavy z toho, že to nezvládne, jej pohltila radost. Radost z toho, že ještě nevěděl o továrně všechno a mohl se tak těšit na další krásné dny plné poznávání tajů Wonkovy říše, a také radost z toho, že Willy Wonka plánoval zůstat. Že mu odteď bude stát po boku a učit jej a… i kdyby jej měl učit účetnictví, Charlie nepochyboval, že se vynasnaží, aby továrníkovi ukázal, že si svého následovníka vybral správně.

Následovníka…?

XXXXX

Další rok byl pro Charlieho snad tím vůbec nejnáročnějším. Sotva nastoupil do posledního ročníku, potřeboval se učit do školy, ale nehodlal ani slevit z Wonkových nároků, které se ukázaly být značné. Žádal po něm hodně, o hodně více než předtím Umpalumpové, přičemž Charlie se nedokázal zbavit dojmu, že továrník někam spěchá. Když jej však ohledně svého podezření konfrontoval, Wonka jeho bez zájmu odmávnul.

„Už je ti šestnáct, ze školy můžeš odejít… Stejně nevím, k čemu ti ta škola bude,“ zazněl Wonka natolik posměšně, že to Charlieho opravdu zasáhlo. Šokován továrníkovými slovy, sesunul se chlapec do křesla a jen hleděl před sebe.

„Neodejdu ze školy jenom proto, že byste to udělal vy,“ promluvil Charlie po chvíli pevným hlasem. „Neodejdu, protože vím, že bych tím zklamal maminku.“

Wonka ze sebe vydal další posměšný zvuk.

„Jak bys ji asi mohl zklamat? Jsi spoluvlastníkem největší čokoládovny na světě,“ nechápal Wonka, zvedl se od svého psacího stolu a sáhnul po cylindru.

„Ale o to jsem se přeci nijak nepřičinil,“ namítl Charlie.

„Samozřejmě, že přičinil,“ nesouhlasil Wonka, zatímco si zapínal knoflíky na saku. „Připouštím, že zlatý lístek jsi získal dílem obrovské náhody, ale jako jediný z pěti děti jsi prokázal, že nejsi zkažený. V dnešním světě je i tohle velký úspěch, můj malý příteli.“

„Štěstí s lístky, štěstí v tom, že ostatní výherci byli rozmazlení… Byl jsem mezi slepými jednookým králem,“ řekl Charlie natolik trpce, že to zaskočilo i jeho samotného. Takhle nad tím nikdy moc nepřemýšlel, ale Wonkova předchozí slova jako by otevřela ránu, která se předtím už stihla takřka zacelit. Nebo na ni chlapec prostě jen pozapomněl.

„To je nanejvýše trefné přirovnání,“ souhlasil Wonka, hlas mírnější než před chvíli. „Ale buď si jistý, že kdyby mi vítěz nevyhovoval, udělal bych druhé kolo. A pak klidně třetí a pak desáté a stopadesáté, než bych našel někoho vhodného.“

„Takže i vy jste měl štěstí, že jste hned napoprvé narazil na mě…?“ promítla se v Charlieho tváři otázka.

„Přirozeně,“ přikývl továrník, tentokrát vyloženě zářící spokojeností. „A pokud tě mám opravdu uklidnit, že jsi svého postu mimořádně hoden, pak věz, že kdybych si tě býval natolik neoblíbil a Pramen mládí výborně fungoval, možná bych nakonec došel k názoru, že dědice nepotřebuji. Ale jak vidíš, pořád ji tady.“

Charlieho rtů se dotkl vděčný úsměv, zatímco srdce v jeho nitru vyvádělo psí kusy. Pravdou totiž bylo, že přesně tohle chlapci už nějakou dobu vrtalo hlavou, a Wonka mu právě poskytl ujištění, že s ním do budoucna pořád počítá.

„Právě proto toho po tobě chci tolik, Charlie,“ řekl Willy, hlas jemný a laskavý. „Protože vím, že to zvládneš. Protože vím, že jednou můžeš být i lepší než já,“ dodal ještě továrník, než se odebral ke dveřím a… naposled se na chlapce otočil. Zkoumavým pohledem jej sjel od hlavy k patě, výraz nesouhlasný.

„Dej mi vědět, až budeš mít po všech zkouškách ve škole,“ požádal poté, oči stále fixované na Charlieho ošuntělém saku. „Vybereme ti něco lepšího na sebe,“ informoval chlapce, načež v zamyšlení opustil kancelář, vůbec poprvé nechávaje Charlieho v této místnosti o samotě.

Charlie to zaznamenal až po pár minutách, kdy nadále seděl na gauči a vstřebával, co mu továrník řekl, ale… Odešel sám, protože byl natolik pohlcen myšlenkami, nebo mu tím dal najevo svou důvěru? Že si na něj zvykl a že mu vůbec nevadí mít Charlieho kolem sebe?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Inu, chlapec si postupem času začal všímat, že Wonka je v jeho přítomnosti stále méně a méně napjatý. Skutečně jako by si na Charlieho společnosti zvykl. Navíc se ukázal být velmi ochotným, kdykoliv měl Charlie nějaké otázky či připomínky, leč co se týkalo učení, většinu stejně nadále zastávali Umpalumpové. Wonka na něj dohlížel jednou, maximálně dvakrát týdně, což pořád chlapce trochu mrzelo.

 

"Tebe žerou ty krávy, viď?"

 

Charlie sebou překvapeně trhl, když na něj Willy Wonka promluvil. Seděl si tak u sebe na gauči, četl si knihu do školy, místo toho ale zřejmě jen hleděl do prázdna, neboť ani nezaznamenal, že mu Wonka vtrhl do pokoje.

 

"Na mou obranu, já klepal," dodal továrník poté, co si všiml zamračení na chlapcově tváři. "Promiň, potřeboval jsem nutně vědět, jestli jsi uvnitř. Centrální místnost potřebuje vypovodňovat a já bych vážně nerad, abys během toho třeba ošetřoval kořeny v tunelech. Asi by to nebyla zrovna příjemná zkušenost," otřásl se Wonka, postávaje nadále u dveří.

 

Charlie jeho obavy chápal, neboť jednou se právě před vypovodňováním zapomněl na stromu a Umpalumpové za ním pak museli přijet v loďce. Samozřejmě si neodpustili posměšnou písničku, jak jinak.

 

"Můžu…?" kývl Wonka směrem ke křeslům.

 

"Jasně," přikývl horlivě Charlie, na moment zahanben, že místo nenabídl továrníkovi sám. "Co se vůbec stalo, že je potřeba vypovodňovat?"

 

"Před hodinou jsem se jen tak procházel a našel jsem drn trávy, který nebyl předpisově zelený," odvětil Wonka a usadil se. "Pak jsem našel ještě dva a taky mi Umpalumpové ohlásili, že jeden záhon jedlých květin je všechno, jen ne jedlý… Raději to tedy vyplavíme celé, aby nám zůstaly jen zdravé věci."

 

Po chvilce ticha se Willy rozhlédl, načež se vrátil zkoumavým pohledem k Charliemu.

 

"Tak co mám dělat s těmi krávami?" zeptal se. "Chceš abych jim prostě jen postavil výběh?"

 

Charlie zamrkal, zaskočen touto otázkou. Neočekával, že se k němu Willy Wonka takhle navečer nasáčkuje a bude si chtít povídat o krávách.

 

"No…" podrbal se chlapec na hlavě a odložil svou knihu. "Asi by to šlo."

 

Wonka se na znovu ušklíbl, načež však netrpělivě přikývl.

 

"Dobrá, zařídím to, ale radost z toho nemám," neopomněl Charliemu připomenout. "Lépe našlehané mléko nevyrobíš, to si pamatuj. Ale jestliže se ti teď bude lépe spát, tak prosím…"

 

"Děkuji," dotkl se Charlieho rtů vděčný úsměv.

 

"Není zač," zašklebil se opět továrník. "Dlouho jsem se rozmýšlel, ale snad přijdu na jiný, podobně úspěšný způsob výroby. Tak co dalšího tě trápí?"

 

Chlapec opět překvapeně zamrkal a vzápětí pocítil, jak se mu do tváří hrne horkost. Instinktivně sklopil pohled a zkousl si ret, předstíraje přemýšlení.

 

"Možná…" vykviknul, načež si odkašlal a normálním hlasem pronesl: "Možná bych udělal něco i s těmi ovcemi. Ty sice výběh mají, ale nejsem si jist, jestli jim to růžové barvivo neškodí."

 

"Hmm, uhm…" vydal ze sebe Wonka, měřící se Charlieho skeptickým pohledem. "Inu, zaúkoluju pár Umpalumpů, aby vyrobili co nejšetrnější barvivo. Když to nepůjde, i tady zkusím vymyslet jiný způsob," souhlasil celkem rychle Wonka. "Je to vše?"

 

"Asi ano," přikývl Charlie, jemuž stále tváře hořely, ruce měl zpocené při pomyšlení, že jej sice trápí ještě jedna věc, ale že o ní přeci nemůže s Wonkou mluvit. Co by si o něm pomyslel? Že je nějaké malé dítě, které se nemůže smířit s tím, že na něj továrník prostě nemá neomezeně času? Rozhodně si jako dítě připadal, hlavně když mu tak trapně přeskakoval hlas…

 

"Jsi si jistý?" zazněl Wonka pochybovačně. Charlie k němu váhavě vzhlédl, aby v hnědých očích spatřil ryzí zájem. "John Wayne mi před pár dny pověděl, že se mu zdáš přepadlý… Možná na tobě přeci jen žádám více, než bych měl."

 

"Ne, to není pravda," zavrtěl Charlie rezolutně hlavou. "Zvládám obojí, školu i učení v továrně, jen…" zaváhal chlapec znovu, znejistěn jednak pochybnostmi o svých problémech, jednak až neobvyklým zájmem o něj z Wonkovy strany. Že by skutečně přišel kvůli tomu, že o něj měl Wonka obavy?

 

"Jen…?" pobídl jej továrník, očima pozorně sleduje chlapce, který se konečně odhodlal promluvit.

 

"Jen mě mrzí, že s vámi netrávím více času," vyhrkl Charlie, aby to měl co nejrychleji z krku. Až se u toho bůhví proč zadýchal, tep měl zvýšený a dechu se mu ještě pár chvil poté nedostávalo, přesto musel vidět, jak se na to Wonka zatvářil. Potřeboval vědět, jestli… jestli… jestli co? Charlie si vlastně ani nemohl vzpomenout, proč se tak strašně bál se zeptat, protože Wonka rozhodně nevypadal naštvaně či nechápavě. Pouze zaskočeně. A potěšeně…?

 

"Abych řekl pravdu, můj milý příteli," pohrával na Willyho rtech malý úsměv. "Mám své důvody k tomu, aby tvou výuku vedli Umpalumpové. Jsem muž mnoha skvělých kvalit, ale asi sis stačil všimnout, že trpělivost mezi ně nepatří."

 

Tentokrát byla řada na chlapci, aby se zatvářil udiveně. Takový důvod jej nenapadl, ale teď, když to Wonka řekl, dávalo to smysl.

 

"Myslel jsem, že ti to nebude vadit…" dodal Wonka, jeho hlas opět nabyl nezvyklé laskavosti, s níž hovořil pouze s Charliem, jak chlapec rovněž zpozoroval. "Leč Umpalumpové jsou lidé srdeční, věčně výborně naladění a ochotní učit ostatní s nezvyklou trpělivostí. Trpělivostí, které se ta má ani v nejmenším nevyrovná. Zanedlouho bych ti svou kritikou a neustálým šťouráním učení čehokoliv znechutil, o tom jsem přesvědčen."

 

Charlie se octl v zajetí svých emocí, již neuměl vzdorovat, a tak brzy na Wonku hleděl takřka dojatě, úsměv široký a líce hořící nákloností k muži, do kterého by vůbec nečekal, že bude tak ohleduplný. Nakonec se mu zdálo, že Willy opravdu myslí na všechno, že má všechno naplánováno, a to v Charlieho nejlepším zájmu. Ano, stále tu a tam utrousil poznámku, že školní vzdělání nepotřebuje, leč už chlapci nikterak neměl za zlé, že chce poslední ročník dokončit.

 

"Takže to je ten důvod, proč mne učíte pouze účetnictví?" zeptal se Charlie za účelem si potvrdit, že to správně pochopil.

 

"No, samozřejmě," přisvědčil Wonka. "Účetnictví se nedá nijak znechutit, to je nudné a nechutné samo od sebe, ačkoliv jsem slyšel o lidech, které to baví…"

 

"Tomu nevěřím," zubil se dál Charlie, jenž se pojednou cítil ve Wonkově přítomnosti zase zcela dobře, uvolněně. Jako by mezi nimi byla cesta zahrazená překážkami, které nyní zmizely a oni dva se konečně mohli volně v přítomnosti jeden druhého nadechnout.

 

"Možná to jsou jen pověry, kdo ví, ale je to děsivé pomyšlení," tvářil se Wonka nanejvýš seriózně, mladík ale moc dobře viděl ty pobavené jiskřičky v hnědých očích.

 

V podobných chvílích, kdy se s ním Wonka cítil natolik dobře, že skutečně žertoval, bylo poskrovnu a to více si jich Charlie vážil. Až moc dobře si uvědomoval, jak těžce Wonka pracuje, jak je většinu času zavřený buď v laboratoři nebo v kanceláři, aniž by si dopřál pořádný oddech. Ale kdoví, myslel si Charlie, třeba mu stačí tyhle pomíjivé momenty, kdy jsou spolu jen oni dva a kdy… Kdy může být Willy sám sebou, kdy jej Charlie vnímá vlastně jako svého přítele a nejen jako úžasného Willyho Wonku.

 

Mladíka až zaskočilo, že o Wonkovi uvažuje jako o příteli, ale pravdou bylo, že k tomu nějakým způsobem prostě došli. Dílem se tak nejspíše stalo i Willyho rozhodnutím, že jej nebude učit… Charlie musel uznat, že Wonkův úsudek měl docela hloubku. Na první pohled by jej něco takového opravdu nenapadlo, připustil mladík a pousmál se nad tím, jak se Willy začal vinou nastanuvšího ticha ošívat.

 

"Říkal jste, že po zkouškách byste mi chtěl sehnat něco lepšího na sebe," promluvil tedy Charlie, aby nenechal Wonku dlouho na rozpacích. "Jak byste si to představoval?"

 

Willy se na moment zatvářil překvapeně, vzápětí ale nasadil přemýšlivý výraz. Než odpověděl, znovu si mladíka změřil pohledem.

 

"Vždy můžu požádat Umpalumpy, aby ti něco ušili, přeci jen by to pro ně byla příjemná změna," přednesl první možnost Wonka. "Ale nezdá se mi, že bys uvítal oblek z falešné kůže, nejlépe vyvedený v extrémně zářivé barvě, protože takové mají Umpalumpové v oblibě."

 

Charlie se uchechtl, což Wonkovi jakožto vyjádření názoru očividně stačilo.

 

"Tak tedy navštívíme mého známého krejčího v Londýně," došel Wonka k závěru, brzy se ale zarazil. "Jak se ale na tebe dívám, rosteš jako z vody, takže to bude chtít speciální oblek, který poroste s tebou… Alespoň rok."

"To existuje?" vzbudila tato informace v mladíkovi zájem.

 

"Samozřejmě, že ano," nedbal Wonka na Charlieho údiv, vstal z křesla a zkontroloval na kapesních hodinkách čas. "Ach, ještě máme spoustu času. Chtěl bys tam zaletět hned? Původně jsem myslel, že až budeš mít po škole, ale…"

 

"Můžeme hned," souhlasil Charlie a vyskočil z gauče, spokojeně pozoruje zápal, s nímž Wonka následně vyrazil z pokoje. Podobný výlet nejspíše potřeboval Willy více než sám Charlie…

 

XXXXX

 

K Charlieho překvapení se společně s Wonkou nezastavili pouze u krejčího. Továrník s ním obešel snad půl tuctu obchodů, každý nabízející zcela jiný druh zboží, až se nakonec zastavili v krámu s vojenskými potřebami. Mladíka to poněkud zarazilo. Pochyboval o tom, že by byl Wonka kdy v armádě, ale v obchodě se choval jako ryba ve vodě a bez zaváhání informoval prodavače o tom, co všechno by si pro Charlieho přál.

 

"S penězi si nedělej starosti," ujistil poněkolikáté mladíka, který už vlastně ani neměl energii protestovat, ze slušnosti se o to alespoň pokusil. "To je to nejmenší, co pro tebe mohu udělat," věnoval Charliemu roztržitý úsměv, jelikož jeho mysl se nyní zaobírala výběrem zboží, na které prve zapomněl.

 

"K čemu mi to všechno bude?" zeptal se konečně Charlie na to, co jej zajímalo už od návštěvy třetího obchodu. "Ta puška, kudla, vojenské kalhoty…"

 

"Prozatím k ničemu," oznámil mu poněkud chladně Wonka, zavřel dveře výtahu a nechal je přenést zpět do továrny. Po chvíli ticha, během níž se Wonka očividně utápěl v myšlenkách, už jemnějším, leč tajemným hlasem dodal: "Schovej si to někde v pokoji. Vše se včas dozvíš."

 

Charlieho takové vysvětlení příliš neuspokojilo, když se ovšem Willy pokusil na tváři vyloudit alespoň částečně upřímný úsměv, mladík v odpověď pozvedl koutky úst, a přestože jej jímalo neblahé tušení, co na něj továrník chystá, nějak měl pocit, že by to z něj stejně žádným přemlouváním nedostal. Proto raději mlčel a v pokoji si pak věci uložil podle svého gusta tak, aby mu nepřekážely. Jelikož je z větší části schoval do skříní, kam neměl důvod chodit, brzy na tyhle podivné nákupy zapomněl a soustředil se raději na školu a učení v továrně.

 

Nicméně krapet si jejich podivné nákupy přeci jen připomněl o zhruba deset dní později, kdy dorazilo veškeré oblečení, které mu Wonka nechal ušít na míru. Nad obyčejnou, černou látkou sice továrník ohrnoval nos, nekladl ale odpor, když se mladík rozhodl, že jeho oblek bude úplně jednoduchý, k tomu si pořídil pět bílých košilí, přirozeně také boty, kravaty, pásky a pak nějaké ležérnější oblečení, které hodlal nosit při práci. Na rozdíl od Wonky totiž neměl v plánu se producírovat po továrně v obleku z falešné kůže.

 

Charlie očekával, že pro něj bude zvláštní mít tolik kusů kvalitního oblečení, ale ke svému rozčarování mu to ani podivné nepřišlo. Rychle si zvykl, stejně jako si rychle zvykl na to, že má svůj vlastní byt, kam se před nedávnem úplně přestěhoval. Stále se minimálně hodinu každý den nacházel u rodičů a prarodičů, vždy se sešli na večeři, leč míval na ně stále méně a méně času, což jej trápilo.

 

S koncem školy se jeho situace o něco zlepšila, více si mohl rozvrhnout, kdy pracovat a kdy se věnovat rodině, ovšem… ovšem všímal si, že s volným odpolednem se stále raději uchyloval do Willyho kanceláře, kde diskutovali o všem možné, než do domečku svých rodičů. Pořád si říkal, že se to musí změnit, že si na ně musí udělat čas, až jednou…

 

Až jednou, bylo to sotva pár dní, co Charlie oslavil sedmnácté narozeniny, si jej Wonka zavolal do kanceláře.

 

XXXXX

 

"Ale… ale kam mám jet?" nechápal mladík a ztěžka dosedl do křesla, jež příhodně stálo přímo za ním.

 

"To záleží jen na tobě," odvětil nevzrušivě Wonka. "Slyšel jsi všechny mé příběhy o tom, které části světa jsem prošel a prohledal, kde se mi poštěstilo objevit něco zajímavého, a kde ne. Stále ale zůstávají místa, jež by rozhodně měla stát za pozornost. Ale je jen na tobě, které z nich si vybereš."

 

"Ale… jak dlouho mám být pryč?" vyhrkl Charlie při pomyšlení na to, že Wonka strávil pryč dva a půl roku, vzápětí však jeho výraz ztvrdl podezřením. Továrník tam přeci hledal Pramen mládí a tak třeba… třeba jej vážně už nepotřebuje a tím vším, tím bytem a oblečením a prací jej pouze chlácholil a živil v něm naději pro případ, že by Pramen mládí nefungoval tak, jak by potřeboval. "Nebo se už ani nemám vracet?" zeptal jedovatě.

 

"Nemluv nesmysly," štěkl po něm Wonka záhy tak ostře, jako jej Charlie ještě nikdy neslyšel. Mladík sebou doslova trhl, jeho vztek se zmírnil, přesvědčen ale stále nebyl. "Záleží na tom, co a jestli něco najdeš. Pak se buď rozhodneš, jestli se vrátíš nebo budeš v pátrání pokračovat. Každopádně se nemusíš ničeho předem obávat. Vybavení jsem ti koupil, navíc si s sebou bereš celý svůj byt."

 

Charlie chvíli jen tiše seděl, zhluboka dýchaje se snažil uklidnit, ale moc mu to nešlo. Vůbec ničemu nerozuměl, vůbec… vůbec nechápal, co po něm Wonka chce.

 

"V továrně ses naučil už všemu, co můžeš znát, ale nic a nikdo tě nenaučí víc, než život o samotě a v cizí zemi," pronesl Wonka pomalu. "Musíš se naučit spoléhat jen sám na sebe. Výhodu oproti jiným cestovatelů máš v tom, že své zázemí si bereš s sebou, nevýhodu pak v tom, že ostatní se zpravidla mohou rozhodnout, kdy vyrazíš. Ale já po tobě chci, abys vyrazil hned."

 

"Hned?!" doufal Charlie, že se přeslechl. "Nejsem připravený, nejsem…"

 

"Na takovou cestu nikdy nebudeš připravený," utnul jeho protesty Wonka a Charlie se mimoděk zamračil nad absolutní lhostejností jeho hlasu, hnědé oči rovněž zcela postrádaly emoce. Co se tady sakra dělo?!

 

"Vše, co potřebuješ máš v pokoji včetně nějakých mých pokynů, kdyby ses dostal do úzkých," pokračoval továrník, ledový pohled zapíchnutý do Charlieho panikou vytřeštěných očí. "Přeji šťastnou cestu."

 

Mladík, drtící opěradla křesla v sevření, namáhavě polknul, celý se chvěl, vnitřně i zvenčí, v hlavě vymeteno. Netušil, co si má počít, jako by se na něj najednou celý svět sesypal. Vše, co doposud znal, měl najednou opustit? A co jeho rodiče a co…?

 

"Dobře, tak… zajdu se rozloučit a…" začal se mladík pomalu smiřovat se svým osudem, než jej Wonka znovu přerušil.

 

"To nepřipadá v úvahu," oznámil mu nekompromisně. "Musíš vyrazit okamžitě, jinak promeškáš příznivé počasí na vzdušné cestování. Až poletíš, teprve pak si zvolíš, kam bys chtěl zamířit. Stačí zapíchnout prst do glóbusu, jsou na něm spínače."

 

"To nemyslíte vážně?" nemohl Charlie věřit vlastním uším, že to Wonka opravdu řekl. To se nepoučil z minula? To… "Musím se rozloučit," trval na svém mladík. "Co když se vrátím až za dlouhou dobu a… co dědeček a babička?"

 

"Byznys a rodina nejdou dohromady," zněla prostá odpověď. "Odcestuješ teď nebo…"

 

"Co nebo?" zvedl se Charlie z křesla, vztek mu nahnal do tváří červeň, v očích se pak promítla bolest ze zklamání. "Myslíte, že udělám tutéž chybu, co vy? Zrovna vy byste měl vědět, jak je důležité říci sbohem, i když to může bolet. Je to to nejmenší, co pro své blízké můžete udělat, když už není možné s nimi zůstat! Nechápu…" zradil mladíka hlas, roztřeseně se však přiměl pokračovat, "Nechápu, že jsem se ve vás mohl tak zmýlit, já… myslel jsem, že máte alespoň nějaké svědomí, že jste se změnil, že… že jste můj přítel…" přešel Charlieho hlas v šepot.

 

Věděl, že mu tečou slzy, věděl moc dobře, že kdyby pokračoval, skrze vzlyky by mu nebylo nic rozumět, proto se také s posledním pohledem na Willyho Wonku otočil a svižným krokem se vydal ke dveřím, v nichž se však ještě jednou na továrníka zadíval:

 

"Byl jsem hlupák, že jsem vám věřil…" řekl jen, a přestože toho měl na srdci více, rozhodl se neplýtvat na toho člověka slovy a prostě odešel. Zamířil pak rovnou do výtahu a nechal se přenést do relaxační místnosti, kde narazil jen na pár Umpalumpů, hrajících šachy či dívajících se na televizi, sám však měl jiný cíl, a sice nejzazší roh pokoje, kde se ve stěnách nacházela akvária a mezi nimi nesmírně pohodlný, sedací pytel, na který se Charlie svalil. Sice už na něj byl poněkud velký, přeci jen byl určen Umpalumpům, ale pokud se měl někde uklidnit a trochu sebrat, bylo to tady. Modrá barva, šum televize a akvárií… to mu v minulosti spolehlivě dělalo dobře na nervy.

 

Po tvářích se mu stále řinuly slzy, jež si vzápětí utřel do rukávu, a navzdory pociťovanému vzteku se snažil podívat na svou situaci co s největší rozvahou, leč vůbec se mu to nedařilo. Nakonec se za pár minut zvedl a nohy jej vedly jen jedním, jediným směrem. Udýchaný, aniž by věděl proč, vešel do domečku, kde spatřil tatínka, kterak si čte, načež zrakem padl na maminku, jež pletla. Jakmile jej oba spatřili, jejich tváře se naplnily takovou láskou, že si Charlie v momentě myslel, že se nanovo rozpláče. Jak by kdy mohl odejít bez rozloučení?!

 

"Copak se stalo, Charlie?" zeptal se tatínek. "Vypadáš rozrušeně."

 

"Udělám ti kakao, co říkáš?" došla maminka k podobnému závěru, a jen co se na ni Charlie slabě usmál, vstala od stolu a dala se přípravy.

 

Charlie se sesunul na volnou židli, hledě před sebe, kam mu byl po chvíli postaven hrnek s horkým kakaem uvnitř, mladík si ale v tu chvíli všiml toho, že postel prarodičů byla prázdná. Automaticky se tak ohlédl k zadním dveřím, kudy viděl na ostře zelený trávník a také na lavičku, na níž jak dědeček, tak babička seděli a očividně si o něčem zapáleně povídali.

 

"Děkuji," usmál se pak znovu na maminku, než obtočil ruce kolem hrníčku a opět se ztratil v myšlenkách.

 

"Chceš si o tom promluvit?" zeptala se maminka krátce na to, a Charlie byl natolik pohroužen sám do sebe, že nepostřehl její významný pohled směrem k tatínkovi. Vzhlédl k nim opět až poté, co mladíkovi stiskl tatínek rameno.

 

"Charlie, my víme, že tě chce Willy poslat pryč," prozradil mu vážně. "Řekl nám to minulý týden, abychom se na to stihli… připravit."

 

"Připravení nikdy nebudeme, Charlie," otočil se mladík nyní k mamince, které se třásl hlas, odhodlání jí ale svítilo v očích. "Ale přeci ti nebudeme bránit v poznávání světa. Willy nám slíbil, že se postará o to, aby se ti nic nestalo. Přeci víš, že by neudělal nic, čím by ti ublížil…"

 

"Nejsem si tím tak jistý," vyhrkl mladík dříve, než se dokázal zarazit. Bylo toho na něj najednou trochu moc, nejprve Wonkova slova, teď zjištění, že jeho rodiče o tom věděli, ale… ale to tedy znamenalo, že…

 

"Určitě ne, Charlie," zavrtěl tatínek hlavou. "Mluvil o tom, jak rychle ses všechno naučil a že už vlastně není nic, čemu bys v továrně nerozuměl."

 

"A tak přišel čas, aby ses naučil rozumět sám sobě," dodala maminka, a Charlie dostal pocit, že se proti němu všichni spiknuli. Upil kakao a tělem se mu rozšířilo teplo, které jako by konejšilo čerství rány na duši a které jej postupně uklidnilo. Sice netušil, co přesně tím maminka myslela, jestli se ale tedy pro cestu rozhodne, nejspíše na to následně přijde.

 

V tichosti kakao dopil, vstal a zamířil za prarodiči, kroky těžké vědomím, že to může být naposledy, co je oba vidí. Doufal, přál si, aby to nebyla pravda, ale když si vzpomněl na to, co se stalo v případě Wonkovy cesty… Objal je oba dva, přiměl se nasadit bezstarostný úsměv a několik minut s nimi strávil družnou konverzací, než se pro něj tíha momentu stala nezvladatelnou. S hrozbou pláče své prarodiče znovu objal, slíbil jim, že jim oběma něco přiveze, a vrátil se zpátky do domečku. Roztřesený, smutný, ale s klidem v duši.

 

Následně se rozloučil také s rodiči, kteří se jej snažili vyprovodit s úsměvem, leč Charlie na nich moc dobře viděl, že je pro ně velmi těžké jej nechat jít. O to více si však vážil jejich odvahy i podpory. Když pak výtahem mířil zpět ke svému pokoji, zaobíral se natolik svými myšlenkami a pocity, že pozapomněl na to, co mu Wonka říkal.

 

A proto byl po vstupu do svého bytu poněkud nemile překvapen. Sotva se za ním dveře zabouchly, pokoj sebou trhnul a Charlie cítil, jak stoupá vzhůru. Mladíka polilo horko, strach jej na moment zcela ochromil. Jakmile ale doprostřed pokoje sjel žebřík, Charlieho ovládla zvědavost. Vyšplhal po něm nahoru, až se dostal do malé místnosti připomínající pilotní kabinu. Na panelu svítily různé kontrolky, na kraji pak stál glóbus. Na velké obrazovce se rozsvítil nápis **Zadejte cílovou destinaci**.


	4. Chapter 4

Ačkoliv Charlie neměl pocit, že by jeho maminka kdy cestovala po světě, rozhodně věděla, co říká. Mladík krátce po odletu našel Willyho instrukce, opravdu podrobné instrukce, a když se jimi Charlie řídil, bez obtíží doletěl do první vybrané destinace, poté druhé a pak třetí, až… až se octl v Tasmánii. Poctivě prozkoumával všechna místa, kam se podíval, neboť díky Wonkovi měl veškeré dostupné vybavení, a celá cesta jej začala bavit natolik, že po pár měsících úplně ztratil pojem o čase. Bavil se, poznával nové lidi, zkoumal a vlastně poprvé v životě si dělal, co chtěl. Ovšem čím déle se nacházel mimo domov, tím více mu přirozeně chyběl. Postrádal rodiče, prarodiče, továrnu a postrádal Willyho Wonku.

Konečně ale porozuměl, proč strávil na cestě dva a půl roku. Čas totiž utíkal jako splašený, a než se mladík nadál, byl na cestách více než půl roku. Pousmál se nad tím, jak prve nikam ani nechtěl, a teď? Posedával před svým bytem, v němž se postupně hromadily vzorky, které by mohly být využity do nových cukrovinek, do nových sirupů a vůbec čehokoliv, co by si vymyslel.

A když tak v různých destinacích poznával nové lidi, poznával i sebe, přesně jak maminka řekla. Nicméně Charlie pochyboval, že měla na mysli zrovna tohle, ušklíbl se mladík, vzpomínaje na dva týdny strávené v Kanadě. Původně se sám sebe a svých sklonů a pocitů zděsil, vůbec nic takového neočekával, a vzápětí se neuvěřitelně zastyděl, že co si o něm rodiče pomyslí, ale… nakonec si uvědomil, že jim přeci nic takového na nos věšet nemusí.

Rozhodně se jim tedy nemusí svěřovat s tím, že poté, co vytáhl paty z domu, se stačil během sedmi měsíců vyspat s třemi mladíky, které potkal napříč světem. Nedalo se říci, že by k nim Charlie choval nějaké zvlášť silné city, spíše se to tak nějak vyvrbilo a skončilo přátelským rozloučením, aniž by kterákoliv ze stran doufala v něco víc. Všem třem Charlie hned na začátek řekl, že se na místě nezdrží déle, než bude jeho práce vyžadovat, přičemž k jeho překvapení se skutečně našli lidé, kteří s ním navázali pouto i tak.

Zpětně rovněž porozuměl své fascinaci Willy Wonkou. Připouštěl, že to celé vypadá hrozně podivně, ale vzhledem k tomu, že za chvíli vyrážel na Antarktidu v létajícím pokoji, kdo byl on, aby soudil. Prostě mu postupně času došlo, že už před odjezdem, nejspíše už během posledního roku, si v sobě vytvořil k Wonkovi city silnější, než by si pomyslel. A bez této cesty by si to možná ani neuvědomil, myslel si mladík, nicméně stejně nějak nevěděl, co by si měl se svými city počít a prozatím se rozhodl nedělat vůbec nic. Nadále si užíval svou volnost a udržoval s Wonkou písemnou komunikaci, jež byla relativně častá, neboť Charlie byl jednoduše na své cestě velice pilný.

Chyběl mu, samozřejmě, ale stejně tak vůči továrníkovi pociťoval vděk, že jej skutečně vyslal do světa. Bez jeho prostředků by to nešlo, věděl mladík, a zatímco si hrál s glóbusem, zvažuje, kam se vydat příště, zabloudil v myšlenkách i k prvnímu dopisu, který po svém odletu od Wonky obdržel.

_Můj milý Charlie,_

_jsem velice potěšen, že můj plán vyšel a že ses nakonec rozhodl mé nabídky využít. Možná si říkáš, že taková lest nebyla nutná, ale věř mi, že jsem cítil povinnosti Tě jí vystavit. Ačkoliv jsem s Tebou od svého návratu trávil dostatek času na to, abych Tě lépe poznal a mohl i nazvat svých přítelem (v což jsem zcela upřímně, Charlie, vůbec nedoufal), potřeboval jsem se přesvědčit nejen o neochvějnosti tvých zásad. Potřeboval jsem se ubezpečit, že jsem Tě nestihl zkazit. Zareagoval jsi na má slova přesně tak, jak jsem si přál, a jelikož jsi mi již stihl ukázat, že továrně rozumíš a že aspiruješ na to, aby ses mi stal rovnocenným partnerem, tak sotva dovršíš osmnácti let, Wonkova továrna bude naprosto oficiálně v našem společném vlastnictví._

_Co se týče zachování názvu, byl bych pro udržení zavedené značky, leč i o tomto tématu si můžeme promluvit, až se vrátíš. A já chci, Charlie, aby ses vrátil. Omlouvám se, pokud jsem Ti kdy dal najevo, že bych si přál opak._

_A pokud si přeješ znát důvod, proč jsem Tě na cestu vůbec poslal, věz, že jsem myslel jen na tvůj prospěch. Cestování na vlastní pěst zvedá sebevědomí, ale také je to nejlepší způsob, jak získat povědomí o světě, o jiných kulturách a samozřejmě i o jiných chutích. Přál bych si, aby ses porozhlédl kdekoliv uznáš za vhodné a přivezl něco nového. Něco neotřelého. Novou chuť, nápad na nový typ cukroví, novou technologii, záleží to čistě na Tobě. Doposud Tě totiž učili Umpalumpové, doposud jsi přebíral vědomosti a zkušenosti ode mne. Tentokrát chci, aby tomu bylo naopak. Chci se naučit něčemu od Tebe._

_Přeji Ti mnoho zdaru na cestách. Vytěž z nich co nejvíce budeš moci, a myslím to v doslovném i obrazném slova smyslu._

_Tvůj Willy Wonka_

Po prvním přečtení cítil snad pouze hořkou pachuť v ústech a absolutní neochotu Wonkovi odepsat, netrvalo ale dlouho, aby mladík továrníkovi jeho lest odpustil. Vlastně stačilo, aby dorazil do první destinace, jíž byla severní Itálie. Okouzlen tamní architekturou a teplým počasím, jeho srdce zjihlo a vděk vyjadřující text Wonkovi napsal, zatímco si dopřával snídani v milánské kavárně.

Poté mu přirozeně od Wonky chodily další a další dopisy, přičemž ze všech Charlie cítil upřímný zájem staršího muže. Vážně se staral o to, kam Charlie cestoval, zda nenarazil na nějaké potíže a podobně, což mladíka nesmírně těšilo, ale o svých… osobnějších objevech se samozřejmě nezmínil. Ani ne tak kvůli strachu, spíše měl pocit, že se to vůbec nehodilo. Willy se mu také s podobnými věcmi nesmiřoval, nicméně Charlie si stejně myslel, že Wonka na… že na tyhle věci asi vůbec nebyl.

Ano, buď, anebo byl úplně stejný jako on sám, prolétla lákavá myšlenka Charlieho hlavou jednou takhle navečer. Ani se nad ní příliš nepozastavil, jelikož to částečně dávalo smysl. Kdyby měl Willy Wonka zájem o ženy, docela pravděpodobně by nemusel žádný problém s absencí dědice řešit.

Charlie si nad sebou tiše povzdechl. Nad čím to uvažoval? Nechtěl v sobě živit plané naděje na vztah… Vážně by to mohl být vztah? Až tak silné jeho city k Willymu byly?

Mladíkovy tváře se rázem rozhořely, po zádech mu přejela husí kůže a celý se zachvěl. Vybavila se mu dokonce ta slova z prvního dopisu. Samozřejmě jej těšilo, že Willyho zkouškou prošel, mnohem více se ale soustředil na pasáž, kde mu Willy zcela otevřen sdělil, že jej považuje za přítele. Zasáhlo jej i rozloučení, jež sice mohlo znít obyčejně, jednoduše se to tak psalo, přesto se Charlie zasněně usmál pokaždé, co mu oči spočinuly na slovech _Tvůj Willy Wonka._ A pak… a pak ještě více červeně se Charliemu vehnalo do tváří, oči skryl za víčky a ve spáncích slyšel vlastní zběsilý tep, jenž se doslova splašil při pomyšlení na řádky, v nichž Willy vyjádřil zájem se něčemu naučit od Charlieho. Ať se mladík snažil, jak se snažil, proběhnuvší měsíce jej změnily natolik, že dokázal myslet jen na určitý typ věcí a aktivit, kterým by chtěl Wonku naučit.

Vzápětí se ale přiměl vzpamatovat, pro jednou zase zahanben sám před sebou. Protřel si tvář a rázně potřásl hlavou, snad aby podobné myšlenky odehnal. Podobně jalové nápady nejsou nic platné, káral se, měl by se raději zabývat tím, kam poletí příště, co by tam mohl objevit, a co by se pak s tím dalo udělat. Jenže v tu chvíli mu na paměti vytanula maminčina věta _,_ nabádající jej k tomu, aby poznal také sám sebe.

A pochopení svých citů k Willymu Wonkovi se mu zdálo jako doslovné dodržení jejích slov.

XXXXX

Cesta zpátky do Anglie byla přesně tak pochmurná, jako musela být ta Willyho, přemýšlel Charlie, shlížeje z okna dolů na oceán, nad nímž zrovna letěl. Očekával, že se domů dostane kolem osmé večer, aby to stihl alespoň v den pohřbu. Tedy obou.

Povzdechl si, znenadání pocítil slabost v kolenou a sesunul se na židli. Jak to jen mohl dopustit, ptal se sám sebe rozčarovaně. Smutek a vztek se v něm slívali v jedno a Charlie neměl tušení, která z emocí mu vehnala do očí slzy, jež vzápětí setřel. Vždyť přeci před odjezdem počítal s tím, že by je už nikdy nemusel vidět, ale… ale stejně doufal, že… ano, že na něj budou čekat, až se vrátí ze svých cest, ale nejspíše je nechal čekat příliš dlouho.

Kdyby tak jen uměl říct dost včas, zpytoval svědomí, neboť takhle to s ním za poslední půl rok šlo pořád. Už si říkal, že se vrátí, pak ale na glóbusu našel další místo, které jej lákalo, a jelikož mu tenhle život neskutečně přirostl k srdci, musel se tam vydat. Nešlo tomu odolat, jako by se pro něj ta svoboda a nespoutanost stali neodolatelnou drogou a potřeboval stále víc a víc. Což o to, jeho poslední výlet se týkal Patagonie, kde se mu podařilo mezi domorodci objevit zajímavý druh ovoce a také jej zaujal způsob, jakým jej připravovali, takže s prázdnou se nevracel ale… Ale za jakou cenu? Kdyby se místo toho vrátil do Anglie, ještě by se jednou stihl s prarodiči rozloučit.

Dokázal si představit, že přesně takhle se před lety cítil Wonka, který navíc neřekl ani sbohem a prostě se vypařil. Charliemu malou útěchou tedy bylo, že on si stál za svým a rozloučil se pořádně, respektive tak, aby se sám sobě nyní mohl podívat do očí. A to mu problém nedělalo. Přesto ještě zůstal sedět na židli, dumaje nad tou myšlenkou, že je možná Wonkovi opravdu podobnější, než by si kdy pomyslel.

Ale bylo to tím, že jej Wonka zkazil? Nebo to v něm bylo odjakživa? Ta touha po svobodě a nových objevech? Možná ano, ale teprve Willy mu poskytl příležitost, aby na to přišel. A nejen na to, ušklíbl se nevesele mladík, nicméně pořád jej jaksi hřálo u srdce, že se mu během cesty skutečně podařilo poznat sám sebe, protože si uvědomoval, že mu to pomohlo. Nabyl sebevědomí, vědomosti, a v neposlední řadě také fyzickou sílu, neboť ono zkoumání džungle, pouští či oceánů a následné přenášení beden vzorků bylo docela náročné. Sice už v továrně řádně zesílil, ovšem až nyní si svou proměnu uvědomil.

V podstatě by svou rok a půl trvající cestu vnímal jako absolutní úspěch, nebýt té nešťastné dohry, povzdechl si opět, tentokrát tišeji, protože s tím stejně už nic nemohl udělat. Pouze to, že pobyt v Patagonii zkrátil na nutné minimum, aby se domů dostal alespoň v den pohřbů, když už ne přímo na obřad, což… což na jednu stranu představovalo pro mladíka jistou úlevu. Mohl truchlit sám a beze svědků, v noci… stejně jako tehdy Willy, prolétlo Charliemu hlavou. Zachvěl se, opět stižen myšlenkou na to, jak moc jsou si s Wonkou podobní.

Na rozdíl od něj ale krátce po přistání zamířil rovnou do továrny a do domečku. Roztřeseně, se zpocenými dlaněmi a knedlíkem v krku zaklepal na dveře, jež se po pár vteřinách otevřely. Charlie se slabě usmál, jakmile mu pohled padl na tatínka, který mu rovněž věnoval malý úsměv, než svého syna stiskl v náručí. Poté od něj ale odstoupil a s udiveným výrazem si Charlieho prohlížel.

„Maminko, já si nejsem jistý, jestli toho našeho Charlieho ještě poznáš,“ zavolal za sebe a otevřel dveře dokořán, aby mladík mohl vstoupit. Uvnitř se přivítal také s maminkou, která z něj nemohl spustit oči a okamžitě mu nachystala večeři, kterou Charlie, nadšený z reakce svých rodičů, do sebe vzápětí naházel.

„Byl to pěkný obřad,“ ujistil jej tatínek poté, co se usadili všichni tři u stolu.

„Moc mě mrzí, že jsem ho nestihl,“ sklopil Charlie oči a nedobrovolně se otřásl, jak moc jej to zas a znovu zamrzelo.

„Udělal jsi, co jsi mohl,“ stiskl mu tatínek rameno. „Ale…“

„Ale?“ zvedl Charlie hlavu, spatřuje tatínka, kterak se škrábe na temeni. Buď hledal vhodná slova nebo... „Zvládnu to,“ ujistil jej pro případ, že se tatínek obával být až příliš upřímný.

Starší muž nadále vypadal nerozhodně, a tak se ozvala maminka:

„Oni už chtěli jít, Charlie… Viděli toho spoustu, vedli šťastné a bohaté životy a…“ dotkl se jejích rtů malý úsměv. „A odešli s vědomím, že o jejich milovaného vnuka bude dobře postaráno.“

Ačkoliv Charlie přesně netušil, co si o tom má myslet, přeci jen se mu po tváři rozlil úsměv. Asi… asi si dokázal představit, že člověk někdy může dojít do bodu, kdy už je ze všeho unavený a chce… chce prostě odejít. Ztěžka polknul a přikývnul na znamení, že rozumí. A tehdy se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

Charlie pozoroval tatínka, kterak jde otevřít, aniž by si sám uvědomil, že vstal od stolu. Očekáváním se znovu zachvěl, po zádech mu přejela husí kůže, již brzy nahradila vlna tepla v momentě, kdy dovnitř vešel Willy Wonka a… a usmál se na mladíka tím nejzářivějším způsobem. Charlie nedokázal odolat. Doslova po Willym skočil a stiskl jej náručí, něco uvnitř něj se pak takřka bolestně sevřelo, když jej Wonka okamžitě objal zpět, aniž by byť jen na moment zaváhal, ztuhl či dal jakkoliv najevo nepohodlí.

„Rád tě vidím, příteli,“ jiskřilo továrníkovi v očích, jakmile mladíka pustil, vzápětí si ale připomněl události posledních dní a o něco zvážněl. „a velmi mne mrzí, že ti musím popřát upřímnou soustrast hned po tvém příjezdu.“

„Děkuji,“ dotklo se Charlieho, jak upřímně Willy zněl a jak se v jeho tváři promítl soucit, a také starost.

„Dal by sis něco, Willy?“ otázal se továrníka tatínek, který nadále čekal, až bude moci za Wonkou zavřít dveře.

„Děkuji, ale nikoliv,“ zavrtěl Willy hlavou, oči stále upřené k Charliemu. „Myslel jsem… myslel jsem, že by Charlie ocenil doprovod, kdyby se chtěl… rozloučit.“

Mladík se na něj měkce, vděčně usmál a přikývl.

„To bych asi ocenil,“ souhlasil, než se otočil ke svým rodičům, kteří snad absolutně nic nevytušili nic z toho, jak Charliemu plály tváře a jak jen velmi neochotně opustil Willyho náruč. „Děkuji za přivítání, jsem moc rád, že jsem zase doma…“

„My jsme také rádi, že tě máme zpátky,“ ujistil jej tatínek a maminka mladíka pohladila po tváři, načež se zaměřila na Wonku.

„Já ti říkala, že by Willy by nedopustil, aby se ti něco stalo,“ usmála se nejprve na továrníka, a poté i na Charlieho, než společně s tatínkem odstoupili.

„Zastavím se zítra,“ ujistil je Charlie, který vzápěté následoval Wonku ven a do skleněného výtahu. Nerad své rodiče opouštěl v takovýto večer, ale věděl, že tady pro ně bude další dny, měsíce, roky…

Ne, poté, co stanul nohou opět v továrně, se cítil jako doma. Na ten pocit na cestách úplně zapomněl, ale teď… teď o něj nechtěl přijít.

XXXXX

Návštěva hřbitovu byla pro Charlieho emotivní, ovšem ne tak, jak by čekal. Jako by… jako by si svou ztrátu ještě plně neuvědomoval. Byl schopen uronit slzu, nostalgicky se usmívat nad vzpomínkami, které se k prarodičům poutaly, ale jinak nic. Připadal si jaksi prázdný, a snad… snad jako by čekal na něco víc, na nějaký spínač, který by jej přiměl dát emocím průchod. Ještě před odjezdem by nejspíše plakal okamžitě, bez nějakých zábran, ale teď to prostě nešlo, jako by… jako by se neuměl na svůj zármutek soustředit a místo toho se zaobíral dalšími věcmi, které mu zabraňovaly žít přímo v tomto okamžiku.

Do bytu se vrátil celý rozmrzelý stále za zády s Willym Wonkou, který Charliemu poskytl sice doprovod zcela tichý a jen minimálně nápomocný, mladík to ale opravdu vítal. Měl totiž pocit, že potřebuje být sám se sebou, ale zároveň nebýt sám úplně. Willy to jaksi chápal i beze slov.

„Chceš si promluvit?“ zeptal se jej Wonka poté, co se Charlie složil na svůj gauč a prostě jen hleděl do prázdna. Na tu otázku k němu vzhlédl a kdesi hluboko, velmi hluboko oceňoval, jak citlivě se Willy chová. „Nemyslím přímo o… tom… ale třeba o cestě, jestli tedy… jestli tedy chceš nebo máš náladu.“

Mladík chvíli zvažoval, že by se omluvil a poslal Willyho pryč s tím, že si chce odpočinout, ale jestli se Charlie najednou něčeho děsil, bylo to situace, kdy by mohl být zcela sám se svými vzpomínkami, myšlenkami, city… Zčásti věděl, že ten strach je úplně iracionální, že by si měl dovolit se vybrečet, když to bude potřeba, ale nějak… nějak se toho děsil.

„Zůstaňte,“ rozhodl se mladík.

„Willy,“ pronesl továrník, když za sebou zavíral dveře. Na Charlieho nechápavý výraz dodal: „Říkej mi Willy, prosím. Vlastníme společně továrnu a nyní jsme si zcela rovni, takže nevidím žádný důvod v tom, abys mi vykal. Už jsem ti to chtěl navrhnout dávno, ale… ta moje hlava děravá,“ pousmál se Willy a i v tom malé gestu bylo tolik vřelosti, že se Charlie cítil úplně ztracený.

Z obav, aby jeho vlastní pohled Willyho směrem nebyl až příliš výmluvný, Charlie pouze přikývl, vzápětí ale s chabým úsměvem vyskočil na nohy.

„Něco jsem ti přivezl,“ oznámil, než mu došlo, jak hloupě to znělo. „Tedy… přivezl jsem toho opravdu hodně, ale…“ sáhl mladík pro malou, koženou tašku, a zatímco zamířil zpět k Wonkovi, snažil se v ní cosi najít, až se nakonec vytasil nejen s širokým úsměvem, ale i sotva deset centimetrů vysokou rostlinkou v květináči. „Ještě dneska ráno jsem ji koupil. Nemohl jsem odolat, protože…“ zajíkl se Charlie, když na úplně poslední chvíli ztratil odvahu Wonkovi říci, že mu ona květina nepřipomínala nikoho jiného než jeho oblíbeného továrníka.

„Charlie…“ usmíval se stejně nadšena Wonka a květinu si přebral. „Nic takového jsem ještě neviděl,“ přiznal a s nefalšovaným zájmem si rostlinu prohlížel, neboť skutečně doposud nebyl svědkem toho, aby rostlina měla zbarvené do vínově rudé nejen květy, ale také i stonek, a vůbec to nevypadalo, že by reprezentovala jakoukoliv jinou barvu. Zasazena byla do černé hlíny, květináč nesl tutéž barvu, a tak celý dárek skvěle zapadal do Wonkovy kanceláře.

„Jsem rád, že se líbí,“ zvedlo Charliemu náladu, že Willy jeho dárek ocenil.

„Je to od tebe velice pozorné, děkuji,“ zahleděl se Wonka zpět na Charlieho, jenž znovu cítil, jak se mu do tváře nalévá horkost. „Copak jsi přivezl rodičům?“ změnil Wonka mírně téma jako na zavolanou, načež si strčil celý květináč do kapsy, leč květy mu z ní vykukovaly.

„Mám toho spoustu, skoro z každého místa jsem přivezl nějakou drobnost,“ pokrčil Charlie rameny, ale aby přeci jen Willyho uvedl do obrazu, zalovil znovu v tašce, z níž vytáhl něco, o čemž téměř zapomněl, že asi před půl rokem koupil.

Hleděl na tu malou sošku dvou koček, s láskou se dívajících jedna na druhou, přičemž ta tmavá měla položenou packu přes packu té béžové. Jeho prarodiče milovali kočky, a jelikož v posledních letech žádné mít nemohli, Charlie jim chtěl koupit alespoň tuhle opravdu hezky vyhlížející sošku a strašně se těšil, až jim ji předá, představoval si, jakou z ní budou mít radost, a u toho jim bude povídat o svých cestách, ale pak se pohroužil do práce a pak…

„Charlie?“

Mladík jako ve snu vzhlédl k Willyho očím, v nichž se zájem mísil se starostí, na rameni pocítil, povzbudivý stisk.

„Už jsem jim to nestihl dát…“ bylo jediné, na co se Charlie v tu chvíli vzmohl a Wonkovu tvář protnulo pochopení.

„Moc mě to mrzí, příteli,“ řekl prostě, nenacházeje další slova, mladík ale nic slyšet nepotřeboval. Všechno to našel v tom pohledu, kterým se na něj Willy díval. Charlie mu už dávno odpustil, jak se před odjezdem choval, věděl, že to s ním Wonka myslí jen dobře, a že kdyby potřeboval během cesty pomoc, Willy by ani nezaváhal. Považoval jej za přítele, přičemž teď, teď mu snad dával starší muž najevo, že jím opravdu může být. A chce být.

Když se totiž Charlieho hrdlem prodral první, roztřesený povzdech, následován slzou stékající po jeho tváři, Willy neřekl vůbec nic, jen dál upíral zrak do Charlieho očí, zvažuje, co by mě v takové situaci udělat. Nakonec ale mladík vycítil, že se Willy rozhodl srdcem. Nehledě na nějaké rozpaky, nehledě na to, že nikdy nikoho jiného neutěšoval, přitáhl si Charlieho, který byl už o pár centimetrů vyšší než on sám, do náručí, načež jej mladík téměř křečovitě objal, zabořil tvář do jeho vlasů a konečně… konečně si připadal natolik bezpečně, že nechal svůj smutek vyjít na povrch v podobě vzlyků a slz, smáčejících Willyho sako.

V dlani dále pevně třímal sošku, na zádech pak cítil Willyho ruce, proti hrudníků ten Wonkův. V jeho sevření se opravdu cítil bezpečně. A jako doma.


	5. Chapter 5

Následujícího rána se Charlie cítil trochu pod psa, nicméně stále lépe než předchozího dne. Srdce se mu příjemně sevřelo při vzpomínce na večer, kdy nejenže jej Willy objal, ale dokonce šel ve své roli přítele dál a poskytl mladíkovi útěchu, poskytl mu náruč, kterou tak moc potřeboval. Charlie mu za to byl neskonale vděčný a cítil se na duši jaksi lehčí, a to navzdory tomu, že se nevyspal nejlépe. Prostě se uvnitř postupně dával dohromady, kdežto jeho fyzická stránka potřebovala ještě odpolední zdřímnutí a… a sprchu, rozhodl se mladík.

Vyštrachal se z peřin, prolétl koupelnou a s hrníčkem kávy v ruce zamířil do Wonkovy kanceláře. Spíše to jen zkoušel, bylo totiž už jedenáct hodin, nicméně továrník možná i počítal s tím, že Charlieho spací režim bude trochu rozhozený. Zda to Wonka očekával se ale Charlie nedozvěděl, protože Willy sice ve svém pokoji byl, nacházel se ovšem zcela zabrán do práce, respektive do všelijakých papírů, jimiž byl jeho stůl zaházený.

To vše Charlie spatřil, jakmile na své zaklepání byl pozván, aby vstoupil.

„Dobré ráno, Charlie,“ vzhlédl k němu Wonka a na okamžik se jeho tváří rozlil úsměv, něž muž opět sklopil zrak k papírům. „Někde se posaď, za chvíli se ti budu věnovat.“

Mladíka ta slova až nepochopitelně moc potěšila, takže si Charlie sedl na pohovku s přiblblým úsměvem, jenž se snažil skrýt za hrnkem kávy. Nebylo ale před kým, jelikož byli v pokoji jen oni dva.

Charlie využil volnou chvíli a rozhlédl se po Wonkově pracovně, brzy ale seznal, že se v ní vůbec nic nezměnilo. Stále byla sladěná do té netradiční kombinace černé a vínově červené, sem tam obohacené o tmavě hnědou a bílou. Vzápětí se ale mladík znovu spokojeně usmál, neboť si všiml, že na okně za Willyho zády, tedy na parapetu, stojí květina, již mu včera dal. Byla to kromě nich zřejmě jediná živá věc v pokoji a Charlie měl trochu obavy, že ji Willy zapomene zalévat, ale vzhledem k jeho vytížení by mu to asi ani za zlé neměl.

Z květiny mu pohled pomalu přešel právě na Wonku, který se skláněl nad papírem a pozorně četl, očividně dávaje pozor na každé slovo. Přestože se soustředěním mračil, Charliemu se náhle zazdálo, že Willy vypadá nějak… jinak. Lépe. Svěže. Ta myšlenka jej neopustila ani v momentě, kdy se Wonka spokojeně v křesle opřel a jakmile zjistil, že se na něj Charlie dívá, pousmál se.

A pak to Charliemu došlo. Vypadal mladší.

„Vy jste…“ vyhrkl mladík, vzápětí se ale opravil, „Ty jsi to použil?!“

Willyho široký úsměv mladíka ubezpečil, že Wonka přesně ví, o čem se mluví.

„Nejen použil, Charlie,“ zářily továrníkovy oči nadšením. „Právě teď se díváš na prvního člověka na světě, který použil Pramen mládí sám na sebe, a to zcela úspěšně. Odhadnout správnou dávku v kombinaci s negátory vedlejších účinků sice trvalo delší dobu, než jsem očekával, ale jsem rád, že jdou výsledky vidět.“

Charlie byl konsternován. Původně měl v plánu Willymu vytknout, že testuje něco naprosto neznámého na sobě, ale na druhou stranu nepochyboval o tom, že si Wonka dal pozor, aby neudělal chybu.

„Asi vím, nad čím přemýšlíš, ale ubezpečuji tě, že jsme v laboratoři provedli dostatečný počet pokusů, a teprve až mi deset Umpalumpů doporučilo látku pozřít, tak jsem to vyzkoušel,“ ubezpečil jej Wonka. „Nezajímá tě, v jaké formě?“ pozvedl Willy obočí škádlivě.

„To víš, že zajímá,“ zazubil se na něj Charlie, uklidněn jeho odpovědí.

„Hned ve třech,“ odvětil s neutuchajícím nadšením továrník. „Vypočítali jsme, že člověk mého věku musí pozřít tři centilitry Pramene, a to každý den jeden, aby se dosáhlo nejlepšího, postupného účinku, a tedy, aby mi bylo ubráno zhruba deset let. Nejprve jsem zkusil látku ve formě bonbónu, poté limonády, a nakonec zmrzliny, což byl hodně špatný nápad,“ otřásl se Wonka při té vzpomínce.

„Jakou to má chuť?“ zajímalo mladíka.

„Nic moc, popravdě,“ ušklíbl se Willy. „Látku vždy budeme obohatit o extrakty z ovoce, ale…“ zarazil se továrník, výraz vážný. „Tady nastává tvůj úkol, můj milý příteli.“

Charlie tázavě naklonil hlavu.

„Potřebuji s tebou probrat etickou stránku věci,“ informoval jej Willy, načež vstal od stolu a přesunul se do křesla, aby byl Charliemu blíže. „Uvědomuji si, že Pramen mládí je… mocný. Jeho možnosti se nevyrovnají ničemu, s čím jsem doposud pracoval. Nikomu nemůže ublížit, když se zmrzlina nerozteče, nebo když máš ve žvýkačce celý oběd, ale momentálně mám v rukou látku, která by mohla lidstvu dopřát delší život. Každému jedinci zhruba až o třicet let.“

Charlie chvíli přemýšlel, než se zeptal:

„Proč to omezení na třicet?“

„Z různých pokusů nám vyšlo, že tři centilitry za tři dny tě omladí o deset let, a i kdyby sis vzal čtyři, pět, šest, i kdybys vypil litr, o více to nejde. Až po dalších deseti letech se procedura dá zopakovat tak, aby měla nějaké výsledky. A pak ještě jednou, počtvrté ale už to není možné, neboť už má organismus vybudované obranné látky,“ vysvětlil klidně Willy.

„Nedá se tím tedy předávkovat?“

„Nikoliv,“ zavrtěl hlavou Willy. „Když toho pozřeš více, nebude to prostě mít žádné účinky.“

„A co ty vedlejší, o kterých jsi mluvil?“ vzpomněl si mladík.

„Malátnost, ospalost, mírné bolesti svalů,“ vyjmenoval Willy. „Během těch tří dnů se organismus obnovuje a nemůže fungovat na sto procent. Podařilo se nám tyto účinky zredukovat, ale pořád si jsem jistý, že někteří jedinci se mohou cítit unaveně.“

Charlie přikývl a znovu se zamyslel, ačkoliv jeho úvahy byly trochu narušovány tím nesmírně příjemným pocitem, že na něj Willy spoléhal s tak důležitým úkolem. Líbilo se mu to.

„Nemusíš mi své stanovisko říci hned,“ informoval jej Willy, pozoruje mladíkovo rozjímání se zaujetím. „Dopřej tomu čas, jestli potřebuješ.“

Mladík jej ale příliš nevnímal, snažil se soustředit, jelikož tušil, že k odpovědi se dopracuje brzy.

„Kdyby se látka ještě více zředila, snížila by se tím doba, za jakou by znovu účinkovala?“ zvedl Charlie hlavu a zahleděl se na Wonku, který přikývl.

„V tom nevidím problém,“ odvětil. „Pak by mohla zafungovat každých pět let kupříkladu, leč finální prodloužení života by se každopádně zkrátilo. Předchozí model byl ten ideální, maximální, a cokoliv jiného účinek ovlivní negativně.“

„Chápu,“ zadíval se Charlie do prázdna, urovnávaje si myšlenky. „Myslím, že by to bylo takhle ideální a eticky nenapadnutelné.“

„Takže místo třiceti let jen deset?“ zazněl Wonka trochu skepticky.

„To stačí,“ věnoval mu Charlie smutný úsměv, neboť k tomuhle závěru jej příhodně přivedl včerejší rozhovor s rodiči. „Všichni nechtějí žit tak dlouho, Willy, a my nemáme právo je k tomu nutit. Uděláme jen to, že cukrovinky s Pramenem života označíme jako zdraví vyloženě prospívající, což bude v podstatě pravda, ale nebude se ani jednat o žádný zázrak, který by mohl přilákal nechtěné… existence.“

Wonka si odfrkl, ale tvářil se souhlasně.

„Na vteřinu mě napadlo, že bych kontaktoval vládu, ale ti by se to jen snažili tutlat, šetřit si to pro sebe a vůbec by to nepřineslo nic dobrého,“ potřásl hlavou trpce Willy.

„Ale kdo jsme my, abychom rozhodovali, kdo jak dlouho bude žít?“ zeptal se rétoricky Charlie, užívaje si Willyho pozorný pohled. „Tím, že někomu přidáme maximálně deset let… Tím podle mě toho tolik nezkazíme.“

Willy na mladíka ještě chvíli hleděl, než se narovnal a spokojeně se usmál.

„Dobře,“ dostal se jeho úsměv až k očím, jež opět zazářily. „Děkuji, Charlie, věděl jsem, že tuhle otázku mám ponechat tobě… Sám bych se v tom utopil,“ přiznal a výraz mu doslova změknul, z čehož měl Charlie pocit, že se na místě rozteče.

Tak jemně, vřele se na něj možná Willy ještě nikdy nedíval, myslel si šťastně a úsměv staršímu muži oplatil, do tváří se mu hrnulo horko. Ano, teď už si byl jistý, že jeho místo je tady. Po Willyho boku, ať už to znamená cokoliv.

„Dám hned vědět Umpalumpům, na čem jsme se dohodli,“ rozhodl se Willy, vstal z křesla a podal si hůl. „Odpoledne máš čas?“ zarazil se na moment.

„Určitě,“ odpověděl Charlie trochu překvapeně, avšak potěšeně, že se Willy zajímal.

„Zajdi tedy za Johnem Waynem a zaměřte se na změny, které jsem v továrně za poslední rok provedl,“ požádal Charlieho. „Není toho moc, ale dvě místnosti jsou úplně nové.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil mladík. „A teď…?“

Willy věnoval mladíkovi další úsměv, z něhož Charlie bušilo srdce jako splašené.

„Teď jsi můj rovnocenný partner, Charlie,“ pronesl továrník. „Je jen na tobě, čemu se chceš věnovat, na čem myslíš, že bys měl pracovat, ale pro začátek…“ promítlo se v jeho očích nadšení. „Pro začátek bych se rád podíval na to, co všechno jsi přivezl.“

„Půjdu to připravit,“ nakazil se mladík Willyho nadšením a z gauče doslova vyskočil.

Willy pouze přikývl a vydal se ven, Charlie brzy následoval jeho příkladu a zamířil do svého pokoje, kde se dal do vybalování. Konečně.

XXXXX

Další dva týdny Charliemu trvalo, že si plně zvykl na to, že je doma. Postupně zapadával do určité rutiny, zahrnující snídani u Willyho v kanceláři, následně společné plánování dalších kroků, postupů či testování vzorků, poté oběd u Charlieho rodičů a krátký odpočinek, po němž se mladík věnoval svým vzorkům, které přivezl z cest. Občas se posadil k účetním knihám, občas si jen udělal výlet do města, občas si jen četl nebo prostě zahálel a bavil se s Umpalumpy, kteří jej sem tam zlákali, aby si s nimi zahrál nějakou jejich tradiční hru. Na večer se pak buď opět střetli v domečku, nebo u Willyho v kanceláři podle toho, bylo ještě třeba probrat nějaké obchodní záležitosti nebo nikoliv.

Vůbec nejraději se ale Charlie vrtal ve věcech, co přivezl. S pomocí Umpalumpů je analyzoval, chutnal, přemýšlel, jaké cukrovinky by se z nich daly vyrobit, nebo naopak do kterých by jejich esenci jen přidal, aby je zlepšil. Opravdu nadšený byl z jistého ovoce, které si přivezl, neboť vypadalo podobně jako citrón, jeho chuť ovšem byla méně kyselá a celkově jemnější, nicméně na svěžesti to onomu ovoci neubíralo.

S koncem druhého týdne už měl určitou představu, jak se svými objevy naloží, přičemž Wonka mu dal zcela volnou ruku pouze s jedinou podmínkou, že výrobky musí nakonec projít jeho schválením, z čehož Charlie obavy neměl. Znal Willyho chuťové preference a moc dobře věděl, co továrník ocení. I když… několikrát se přistihnul, jak myslí na úplně jiné Wonkovy preference, jelikož…

Jelikož Charlie mu přirozeně vůbec nic neřekl o tom, koho na svých cestách potkal, neboť pochyboval, že jej nějací _přátelé_ zajímají, ovšem všímal si, že se na něj Wonka od příjezdu dívá trochu jinak. Jako by mu opravdu důvěřoval o mnoho více než dříve, jako by náhle vůbec neměl problém s tím, aby mu Charlie z tváře vyčetl, co si myslí. Přestal se schovávat za maskou, přestal své emoce úplně skrývat a mladík si byl jistý, že se usmívá stále upřímněji. Od srdce.

Nesmírně jej to těšilo, leč na druhou stranu jej taková pozornost nenechávala chladným. Neustále mu svědomí našeptávalo, že přemýšlí nad hloupostmi, že by jeho jakýkoliv vztah s Wonkou byl nadmíru nevhodným, že je mezi nimi příliš velký věkový rozdíl. A Charlie dával sám sobě za pravdu, ale nějak se nedokázal zbavit pocitu, že mu na tom nezáleží. Navíc… navíc kdo by je soudil? Umpalumpové? Rodičům by se to asi nelíbilo, ale neočekával, že by mu to vyčítali, a okolní svět? Wonka neopouštěl továrnu, takže by je na veřejnosti spolu stejně nikdo vidět nemohl.

Ne, nemyslel si, že by mu a Willymu stála v cestě nepřekonatelná překážka, pokud jí nebude jeden z nich. Snažil se krotit své naděje, ale od chvíle, co se vrátil, k Wonkovi jej to táhlo více než kdy dřív a Willy vypadal, že mu to vůbec nevadí. Právě naopak. Možná… možná si vážně užíval, že má ve svém životě konečně někoho, kdo jej má rád, kdo chce být s ním, kdo mu rozumí… Ale znamená to, že by chtěl i víc? A od někoho, kdo je o tolik mladší? To Charlie nevěděl, ale doufal, že se mu to povede nějak šetrně zjistit.

Poslední, co by chtěl, bylo Willyho jakkoliv vylekat a odehnat, přesto… přesto jej polilo horko a krev se mu vzbouřila v žilách, když si připustil, jak strašně moc by chtěl prostě přijít do Willyho kanceláře, vytáhnout jej z křesla za límec a políbit jej. Charlie v mžiku zavřel oči, jak se mu do mysli vkradla myšlenka na to, že by mu Willy vzápětí zasténal nadšeně do úst, vyšel mu vstříc a pak se nechal přirazit ke stěně, nechal by se pod ním uvěznit a…

Charlie sebou trhl, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Tiše zamručel frustrací, zkontroloval, jestli jeho momentální stav vzrušení a rozrušení nejde na jeho kalhotách příliš vidět, načež se vydal otevřít, knížku o vlivu počasí na chuťové buňky odložil stranou.

„Willy,“ usmál se na příchozího, přestože při pohledu na něj pociťoval mnohem více než radost. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se, neboť v tuto dobu jej nečekal, respektive se už před více než hodinou rozloučili a rozešli do vlastních pokojů.

„Vidím, že jsem tě nevzbudil,“ vypadal Wonka snad i úlevně. „Ale myslel jsem si, že by něco rád viděl.“

„A co?“ měl Willy okamžitě veškerou mladíkovu pozornost.

„No…“ zrozpačitěl továrník trochu, pohledem Charliemu uhnul a mladíkovi v tu chvíli přišel nesmírně roztomilý. „Asi bude lepší, když to rovnou uvidíš,“ dodal pak, vycouval z pokoje a počkal, až jej bude Charlie následovat. A jelikož ten byl stále oblečen v riflích a tričku, prostě za sebou zavřel a šel za Willym k…

„To je tady odkdy?“ zarazil se, když na chodbě spatřil skládací schody nahoru.

„Od včerejška,“ zazubil se na něj na moment Willy. „Většinou budou složené, aby nám nepřekážely,“ informoval jej a vydal se nahoru, kam za ním Charlie po pár vteřinách údivu vylezl. Zprvu prakticky nic neviděl, všude jen čirá tma, pak ale uslyšel nějaké kliknutí a celý strop se rozzářil. Mladík se rozhlédl a zjistil, že se nachází v jakési kopuli, střecha byla klenutá, nepřekvapivě celá bez oken a na ní… Na ní se promítala noční obloha.

„Když jsi mi s takovým zápalem povídal o všech místech, kde jsi byl,“ odkazoval Willy na jeden z večerů brzy poté, co se vrátil. Strávili skoro celou noc tím, že spolu hovořili o Charlieho cestách, přičemž mladík byl tehdy velmi vděčný, že se rozpovídal i Wonka. Byl to moc příjemně strávený večer, pousmál se při té vzpomínce. „Bylo mi jasné, že se ti po těch destinacích bude stýskat. Můžeš sice vycestovat znovu, ale nemyslím si, že se bys chtěl, viď?“ otočil se na Charlieho, jenž nadále hleděl vzhůru, přesto nepatrně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Proto jsem se rozhodl ti alespoň část těch míst přenést sem, tedy… shromáždil jsem data ohledně toho, jak z tvých oblíbených lokací vypadá noční obloha, protože vím, že všude je trošku jiná, všude vidíš rozložení hvězd trochu jinak… Můžeš mezi oblohami přepínat, nechat je plynout… Není to moc, ale myslel jsem, že by se ti to mohlo líbit,“ zakončil Willy své vysvětlení a opět mrknul po Charliem, co ten na to, leč mladík už nehleděl na oblohu. Hleděl na něj.

„Je to nádherné, Willy,“ díval se Charlie přímo do Willyho očí, v nichž se třpytil odlesk hvězd. Srdce se mu mohlo zbláznit, chvíli se bolestně svíralo, pak se snažilo skoro vyskočit z hrudníku, a pak se znovu sevřelo, když Willy věnoval mladíkovi ostýchavý, ale potěšený úsměv.

„To je to nejmenší, co jsem pro tebe mohl udělat, Charlie…“

Charlie by nikdy nečekal, že by Wonka mohl být tak pozorný, tak laskavý a ano, tak romantický. Ta byla myšlenka příliš silná na to, aby Charlieho vůbec neovlivnila, načež mladík jako ve snu vnímal, jak zkracuje vzdálenost mezi nimi, až se octnul těsně u Willyho, dlaní svíraje jeho paži. Pak znovu vzhlédl, jelikož ten pohled hnědých očí byl příliš intenzivní, příliš ryzí, příliš nádherný. Všechno v něm se chvělo očekáváním, že… že vážně jejich vztah mohl přerůst v něco silnějšího.

„Děkuji, Willy,“ pronesl tiše.

„Takže… takže si nemyslíš, že se chovám podivně?“ zazněla podivná otázka, která přiměla Charlieho, aby se znovu zaměřil na staršího muže, který upíral svůj pohled na oblohu, myslel ale očividně na něco jiného.

„Vůbec ne,“ odvětil Charlie takřka okamžitě. „Dobře, jsi trochu výstřední, když chodíš celé dny v koženém obleku a roky nevytáhneš paty z továrny, ale… asi jsem si zvykl a podivné mi to vážně nepřijde,“ ujistil Wonku nejlépe, jak uměl, přičemž více méně tušil, kam by Willy mohl mířit. „Ale jestli narážíš na to, jestli se ve tvé společnosti cítím nepříjemně nebo…“ pročistil si mladík hrdlo, než se rozhodl do toho skočit po hlavě a prostě řekl to, co potřeboval staršímu muži sdělit. „Nebo jestli se obáváš toho, že mě nutíš do něčeho, co nechci, pak si můžeš být jistý, že to tak není. Jsem s tebou rád a… a příliš mi nezáleží na tom, co by tomu řekl kdokoliv jiný.“

Wonka si Charlieho vyslechl mlčky, nadále vhlížel k obloze, kam i Charlie upřel svůj zrak, ruku stále na Willyho paži. Ačkoliv jej v minulosti už několikrát obejmul, nikdy neměl pocit, že by byl Willymu blíž než v tuto chvíli.

„Také mi na názoru ostatní nesejde,“ ozval znenadání Wonka, hlas pevný, zároveň nesmírně jemný. „Ale záleží mi na tobě a na tvém názoru. Nesnesl… nesnesl bych, kdybych ti měl jakkoliv ublížit…“ sklopil Wonka zrak a tvář mírně natočil blíže k Charliemu, jenž na něj opět pozorně zahleděl, zasažen jeho slovy. „Začal jsem o tobě… takhle přemýšlet až během tvé cesty, a když ses vrátil… Netušil… netušil jsem, že jsme v tomhle stejní.“

Perfektně to zapadlo do sebe, pomyslel si Charlie bez dechu, jemuž došlo, že se ve svých dohadech nezmýlil. Nezmýlil se ani v tom, že si byli s Willym více podobní, než si zpočátku oba mysleli. Z nedostatku vhodných slov a vůbec schopnosti vydat ze sebe v tu chvíli hlásku, se mladík uchýlil ke gestu, jež doufal, bude snad dostatečně výmluvné. Sjel tedy rukou z Willyho paže níž, až k zápěstí, kde… kde překvapeně zjistil, že Willy si pro jednou nevzal své rukavice a on tak mohl v dlani stisknout Willyho ruku, aniž by se mezi nimi nacházela bariéra v podobě vrstvy látky.

„Taky mě to napadlo, až během cesty,“ přiznal pak Charlie přiškrceným hlasem a srdce mu poskočilo, jakmile Willyho jeho dlaň vděčně stiskl. Byla tak jemná a příjemná na dotek, přesně, jak by si mladík představoval, a jen o to víc to celé Charliemu připadalo neuvěřitelné. Ještě před pár minutami seděl v pokoji a fantazíroval o Willym, přičemž teď… teď ho držel za ruku a přál si, aby to u toho neskončilo. „A jestli máš obavy, že věkový rozdíl mezi námi je nevhodný, Pramen života to časem vyřeší za nás,“ podotkl s nádechem humoru Charlie, jemuž se vzápětí po tváři rozlil nadšený úsměv, když si Willy pobaveně odfrkl.

„V mém plánu ale nebyly všechny tři dávky,“ poznamenal naprosto vážně a konečně se zadíval Charliemu do očí. „Slíbil jsem ti, že továrnu zdědíš a já své sliby plním, Charlie. Nechci, aby musel čekat tak dlouho, než…“

„Nad tím ani neuvažuj,“ zarazil jej Charlie okamžitě. „Konečné rozhodnutí je na tobě, ale já tě tady chci mít co nejdéle to půjde. Nechci tě ztratit, Willy,“ řekl mu se vší upřímností, jíž byl schopen a zcela roztál pod tou ryzí radostí, jež zazářila z Willyho očí.

Charlie se na něj za jeho záměr nezlobil, naopak jej docela chápal, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že jestli Willy doposud nepoznal, jaké to je, když někomu na něm moc záleží, Charlie byl rozhodnutý to změnit.

„Chtěl bych být s tebou,“ vyjádřil se trochu nemotorně, pak si ale mladík dodal odvahy, poslechl své srdce a zcela zřetelně pronesl do ticha: „Chci tebe, Willy.“

„Jsi si jistý, Charlie?“ zdráhal Wonka zcela přijmout pravdu.

„Ano, úplně jistý,“ přikývl Charlie, stiskl Willyho dlaň ve své, načež mu oči samovolně sklouzly k ústům druhého muže, které se mírně pousmály. Sotva pak pohled pozvedl, tělem se prohnala vlna horka, když spatřil, jak se kromě citů ve Willyho výrazu objevuje i něco jiného, něco temnějšího.

Charlie již neváhal ani vteřinu. Umístil volnou ruku na Willyho tvář, natočil si ji k sobě a přitiskl rty na ty druhé. Políbil jej jemně, opatrně, pro jistotu se držel zpátky, na což byl vzápětí odměněn tichým povzdechem z úst staršího muže. Jakmile se Charlie mírně odtáhl, srdce se mu sevřelo nad tím výjevem, kdy měl Willy zavřené oči, ústa mírně pootevřená, čekající. Mladík se tedy přesunul před Wonku a znovu jej políbil, tentokrát o něco odvážněji a Willy mu s nadšením odpověděl, zatímco v sevření drtil Charlieho dlaň.

„Pověz mi, Willy,“ promluvil Charlie tiše, odtahuje se od rtů staršího muže, aby si mohl opět pořádně prohlédnout jeho porcelánově bílou pleť, jež se na lících zbarvila do slabého odstínů růžové. Čokoládově hnědá se upřela do Charlieho očí. „Byl tady někdo přede mnou? Někdo, kdo by tě chtěl způsobem, jakým tě chci já?“

Willy jednou dvakrát překvapeně mrknul, než se v jeho pohled mihnula lítost a snad i stud, načež nepatrně zavrtěl hlavou.

Charlie mu vzápětí věnoval povzbudivý poloúsměv a něžně jej pohladil palcem po tváři.

„A pamatuješ si na to dopis, co jsi mi poslal, když jsem odletěl? Ten úplně první?“ zeptal se Charlie, nadále udržuje oční kontakt a hledě na Willyho jako na splněný sen. „Napsal jsi mi, že by ses chtěl po návratu něco naučit ode mě.“

Wonka roztřeseně vydechl, když mu zřejmě došlo, na co Charlie narážel, následně se mu ale v očích rozhořely jiskřičky a po tváři se mu roztáhnul úsměv.

„To samozřejmě pořád platí,“ odvětil s nádechem pobavení v hlase. „Rád se tebou nechám vést, Charlie,“ dodal jemně.

Mladík si uvědomoval, jak velký krok tohle pro Willyho musí být, když nikdy neměl přítele, nikdy neměl v životě někoho, komu by věřil tolik jako jemu. Obdivoval Willyho odvahu a tetelil se blahem, že tím jediným, komu kdy slavný Willy Wonka věřil, je on sám. Tuto zodpovědnost ale ani náhodou nebral na lehkou váhu, a proto nikam nespěchal, opět se naklonil k Willymu a spojil jejich rty v polibku pomalém, něžném a nadějeplném.

Usoudil, že na vše ostatní mají mnoho času, ovšem v momentě, kdy Willyho dlaň opustila jeho rameno, přemístila se na zadní stranu krku a Willy si jej tak přitáhl co nejblíže k sobě, na to Charlie zapomněl. Přitiskl se k druhému tělu, prohloubil polibek a oddal se kouzlu okamžiku. Oddal se kouzlu Willyho Wonky.


End file.
